Claws and Crowns
by Rubbish78
Summary: Wolverine falls back in time during 1518, the Tudors age. King Henry VIII has never seen anyone like Logan before and finds him interesting but the King's court has another view about Logan...Better summary inside. SEX, VIOLENCE & TORTURE
1. 1518?

**Author's Notes: I SUGGEST READING MY NOTES BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL STORY SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!** Haha yes…thank you.

This is my first crossover and it's a strange combination but I have read weirder ones…Anyway if you read the little summary thing it say's X-Men and The Tudors.

**Okay here I'll just friggin' sum it up, Wolverine/Logan goes back in time to the early 1500's you know during the King Henry VIII time thus that's why I'm using the show "The Tudors!" You know it was on Showtime…haha yes it was a kinky show! I loved it…too bad it's over! **

**Logan goes back in time during Season 1 Episode 2 of The Tudors when King Henry meets with King Francis of France at Val d'Or so they can sign Cardinal Wolsey's treaty of universal and perpetual peace between England and France. You should go watch that episode if you have no idea what I'm talking about but I think you guys can catch on even if you haven't seen the show. Just understand that Logan is in the 1500's with King Henry the eighth. Yes? Oh and Logan has bone claws in this! Because I'm having him come from the year 1974 when he's on Team X. Origins style Wolverine if you like to call it that.**

Wow that's sounds really stupid when I actually write it down but haha my story! I really wanted to write a Tudor's fan fiction but I couldn't think of anything then I was like "Hey why don't I put my favorite person in it, Wolverine?"

Guys if it's too stupid just tell me…and I'll stop writing it and pretend this never happened. So enjoy?

Hugh Jackman = Wolverine

Jonathan Rhys Meyers = King Henry VIII

Yeah baby =D

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan felt something poke his back so he instinctively swatted whatever it was away with his hand. He was enjoying his sleep immensely and did not want to wake up. Who the hell was bugging him anyway? He guessed probably by his brother, Victor. Oh he was going to get it.

Then oddly he felt himself be picked up to his feet. Now annoyed, Logan opened his eyes only to be absolutely confused of what he saw.

What he first saw were two guys dressed in like red medieval guard outfits standing in front of him, swords drawn while two other held him up. He also noticed there were a few more of them standing around with horses. And second he had no idea where he was either and saw he was near some huge green forest.

"What the hell is going on?" he said, totally discombobulated. Was he fucking dreaming this shit? Or did he get really drunk and ended up in god knows where? The last thing he remembered he was leaving a bar…and the rest was blank so maybe?

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards yelled in distinct British accent.

"I don't know…" Logan said shaking his head, thinking maybe he was just seeing things. "I don't even know where I am."

"You're in Val d'Or, England, you idiot! You're trespassing on the Majesty's celebration-

"Majesty?" Logan echoed now even more confused. "Like a king?"

"Are you that draft? Yes the King! Henry the eighth, your prince! And actually another king is here as the majesty's guest, King Francis! And I'm sure you were not invited!"

Logan blinked his eyes, trying to process what was going on. "What?"

_King Henry the eighth? _Logan thought. _I have to be at a Renaissance…why are they taking this so seriously? I just want to go to bed…_

The guard laughed at him. "Boys stand down; I don't think he's a threat. He is dumb as a pile of shit!"

Logan growled and pushed the guards off him. Okay, he was not going to be insulted by some guy in fucking fancy pants. He grabbed the front of the guy's shirt and brought him to his face. "Give me a reason I don't-

He was cut off when someone hit him in the head, trying to knock him out but it didn't work. Logan spun around ready to punch out whoever did that. Why were they attacking him? This was insane! Did they think he was part of the act or show?

"We need back up!" he heard someone yell.

_Back up for what? _Logan wanted to yell.

He felt someone try to grab his arms back but Logan flung him aside like they weighed nothing. But then he felt some other medieval goon jump onto his back and put an arm around his neck, trying to choke him. Logan tried pulling him off but the next thing he knew he got hit in the head again with something a lot harder and everything faded to black…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Excuse me, your grace," Cardinal Thomas Wolsey heard the guard, Marco whisper into his ear.

"What?" he hissed, not wanting to turn his attention from King Henry and King Francis just in case they started killing each other. He could tell Francis was annoying Henry to the extreme and Henry was about to blow any minute.

The whole English and French court were in this huge tent all together right now, eating lunch. This was right after Francis presented Henry with a stunning necklace as a gift but of course he only gave him that necklace to show off his riches. Wolsey knew Henry was getting sick and tired of Francis trying to upstage him in everything. He had to keep the peace between them so they would sign treaty of universal and perpetual peace but it almost seemed impossible. He was practically their babysitter.

Wolsey was sitting up on the high table with the royalty but more toward the end which was good right now because Marco telling him whatever he was going to tell him would definitely draw attention. Everyone here had a hidden agenda and thrived on any information they could use against each other.

The reason Marco came to Wolsey first with the information he had and not to the king was because Wolsey was usually the one who deal with the King's affairs before the King even knew he had any. He was very high up in the king's court and anyone would die to be in his position. Wolsey was the Lord Archbishop of York as well as the advisor to the king and representative when he visited other countries on the king's belief. And also he was one of the king's favorites which made him the closet person to the king. Boy, he loved that power.

He looked like an older wiser almost sixty year old man who still had not one single gray hair but he was more deceiving then he looked. He was power hungry like most people in the King's court. The reason he thought up this treaty of universal and perpetual peace between England and France in the first place so he could have the French's vote. He wanted their vote and support so when the Pope died in Rome since he was on his deathbed, he had a better chance of becoming the Pope but to get the French's vote he had to have England and France stop bittering between each other so thus the gathering here.

"Well…" Marco slurred. He crinkled his dark eyes together, trying to form words. "We found this man who is…" He stopped talking, not sure how to describe the stranger.

"Well what?" Wolsey hissed louder, smiling a fake smile so no one thought anything bad was going on.

"I'm sorry my grace but I don't even know how to describe the man. He's very odd…he's dressed in clothes I've never seen before and we found strange items in his pockets."

"What?" Wolsey said, now turning his attention to the guard. What could he possibly be talking about?

"I don't think he's from around here or anywhere near the Europe. He's really big…"

"Big how?"

"He's really tall…taller than the King." Henry was about six foot which was considered very tall back in the 1500's.

This man, Marco was talking about did spike Wolsey's interest but he did not have time to investigate further. He needed everything to go well here first. Maybe he could get Sir Thomas More to find out more about this man.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Marco asked.

"Tell this information to Sir Thomas More and let him see this man and then tell him to report back to me if this man has any interest," he commanded, waving his hand dismissing him like he as the king.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Sir Thomas More was kind of excited about meeting this mysterious man and was glad to get away from that crazy tent. The French and the English court mixing together, that only meant trouble. And he was grateful that he had left the company he was sitting by at the lunch who were Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert, and William Compton; the king's "best friends." All they talked about was having sex with the French girls and it disgusted him.

Thomas More was a man of virtue. He was a devoted family man who would never talk about such lusts out loud like Charles Brandon. Also he was very religious and had an unbending will towards the matters of faith. He truly was a good respectable highly intelligence man. And not only was he the King Henry's secretary and personal advisor, he was also very close to him as well. His honestly and sincerity drew Henry since he really actually cared for his prince. Thomas was not powered hungry like Wolsey.

He wasn't particularly attractive with his large nose and small brown eyes but something about him was comforting like you could trust him with your darkest deepest secrets.

"May I see these items he had with him?" Thomas asked Marco who had retrieved and told him everything about this stranger they had founded. They were walking towards the North guard station where they were holding him.

"Of course, sir," he addressed him. When they approached the tent all the guards turned their attention on Thomas, wandering what was going to happen.

"He is inside the tent sir, and we put his personal items on the table."

"Very good," Thomas smiled, anxious to go in.

Marco led Thomas into the tent to finally see the stranger.

Four other guards were inside, fixing there sight at the Stanger. The man was sitting in a chair; hands tightly tied behind his back. He was slumped forward in his chair, knocked out so Thomas couldn't really see his face but he did have odd clothes on.

Logan was just wearing his signature outfit, white undershirt, blue jeans with a belt, and dark cowboy boots but to Thomas it looked absolutely foreign. And Marco was right; the man was very big; his muscles were huge and bugling out like they were bragging to the world. He was the most muscular man he had ever seen and he had to be at least forty. Thomas did not know any forty year old men who looked this good they usually were fat. He knew young men would be jealous of his figure. And he was tall, taller than anyone Thomas has ever met as well.

He then noticed the man's objects that were on a table in front of him. On the table were Logan's wallet, a lighter, cigars, and his dog tags which were also completely extraneous to Thomas who looked at them with fascinated.

Thomas first picked up his dog tags, figuring it was some kind of jewelry. He then saw words on them and read them.

"Logan

458-25-243 T7B A"

He gathered the man's name had to be Logan but what did that numbers mean? He then looked at the lighter and couldn't even imagine what that was for. The cigars smelled really bad to him so he sat them back down. He then picked his wallet up but as soon as he did Logan started to stir.

Logan lifted his head up and his hair fell back in place, revealing his face. He was little exotic looking (to Thomas) but very handsome maybe even more then the kings. But he was rough looking like his glare could make someone wet themself; he didn't have that inviting look going on. He had dark eyes and dark hair which was styled oddly and his beard was different too. Everything about this man was different.

"Hello," Thomas said a little too excite.

Logan gave him a look and it wasn't a pleasant one. He sat up a little and took in his surroundings.

_Great…I'm still at the freak show,_ Logan thought. _I guess this isn't a dream._

The man before him was also dressed in some weird medieval gown. He was like wearing a black priest outfit with a dumb hat; Logan didn't know or care. He also had a very distinct British accent. Why was this happening? He was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming since he could feel and smell anything. It smelled really badly here…worse than the time Victor didn't take a shower for three months and that was pretty gross.

"I'm Sir Thomas More," he said, since Logan didn't give a greeting back. "And who are you?"

Logan didn't say anything. The name sounded somewhat familiar.

"Are you mute?" Thomas asked, thinking maybe this man was not able to talk.

"No," Logan growled, making everyone jump in tent. His voice was deep and rough like his features. "I just want to leave and I don't understand why-

Logan tried breaking the ropes apart but stopped when the guards drew their swords out.

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you go until we discover you're motive-

"My motive?" Logan repeated. "I don't have a motive…I just want to go."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know!" Logan snarled. "I have no fucking idea how I even got here or where I am... And those friggin' guards just attacked me for trespassing on some Dark Age fair going on! This is seriously beyond stupid."

Thomas gave him a confused look. First he had no idea what he was talking about and second, the way he talked was kind of hard to understand with his foreign accent.

"Well you're in Val d'Or, England-

"Yeah I was told that," Logan snapped then went blank faced as he realized something.

_Wait…how the hell did I get in England?_! When the guard earlier told him that, he didn't really process or he thought he was making that shit up for the stupid fair. But everyone was talking in real British accents…they weren't fake. He could spot a fake accent in a heartbeat. Maybe he was in England…the question was how the hell did he get here?

"So I'm in England?" he asked.

"Yes," Thomas answered. He so wondered where this man was from "Were you somewhere else before?"

Logan didn't answer that question. "So what exactly is going on here? Why is everyone dress like there from the Middle Ages?"

"It is not the middle ages!" Thomas said offended. What was he talking about? "It is 1518 the Renaissance age! Those savage days are far behind us!"

"1518?" he echoed.

"We must have hit harder in the head than we thought," he heard a guard whisper.

_This has to be part of the fair…_

"Yes, May 24, 1518," Thomas simply said.

The creepy thing was Logan could sense this guy was telling the truth but how could he? This was insane! He was at a friggin' Renaissance fair! He wasn't actually in England during 1518. That was not possible. And it wasn't like he was hanging around time machines or anything before this crap happened. He remembered he was at a bar then he couldn't remember anything after that. There was no way in hell he went back in time that was impossible. Well he had been wrong before…

_Is it possible I have gone back in time?_ Logan thought. _Everything is so real…the clothes are so authentic…and it smells really bad here like it would back in 1518. I'm probably the best smelling thing here. Wow that's a first._

"Something wrong?" Thomas asked Logan since he noticed Logan was really deep in thought.

Logan wasn't listening as he continued to think of his current situation. _Maybe I am in 1518…? Oh shit…_

Thomas observed Logan as a panic expression crept on his face, wandering what was going on in his foreign head.

_If I'm really in 1518…then I shouldn't let them know I'm from the future who knows what would happen if I messed up the past. That's a scary thought….a very scary thought._

He made fists and thought of his powers and decided he definitely could not reveal his claws under any circumstances. _Oh my god they probably think I was some demon from hell if they saw my claws. They would hang me, burn me at the stake, cut my guts out, or chop my head off! _He bit his lip. He wasn't afraid of that…he was afraid what would happen when they saw him heal.

_I'm already strange enough with my clothes…I should just let them think I'm a foreigner from some distant country…_

"Are you well?" he heard Thomas ask him, snapping him back to reality that was apparently the year of 1518.

"Yeah…uh I'm fine…I think…"

"You seem distressed," Thomas noted.

Logan held the urge to give him a glare but knew he probably get nowhere if he's an ass to everyone so he would shut up for now.

Thomas couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to know more about Logan and boldly asked. "May I be frank and ask you who are you? The very air around you is a mystery."

Logan chuckled, nervously. "You seem very intrigued by me but I can assure you there is nothing special about me."

"Not to call you a liar but I sincerely doubt that my good man," Thomas smiled. "But I am truly glad though you are modest, very rare for good looking men like yourself." Thomas thought of the Kings for a second who were incredibly vain.

Logan snorted. He never considered himself good looking or modest.

"I must be honest I have never seen anyone like you before and I don't think anyone here has either so if you please simply cooperate and answer our questions to your best ability then we may let you leave," he reasoned.

"Okay fine..." Logan sighed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"What is your name? You never addressed that," Thomas began.

"Logan."

"Oh I thought so…your name was on theses," Thomas said, pointing to his dog tags on the table.

Logan looked down at the table noticing it for the first time. "Why is my stuff-

"The guards were checking to see if you had any weapons and came across these curious items," Thomas explained. Logan didn't say anything. How could he explain them?

"Is that you're only name?" Thomas continued.

"You mean like my full name?"

"Yes I mean…if you have one."

There was no point in lying so he shrugged. "James Logan Howeltt."

Right as Thomas opened his mouth another voice said something, "Well Mr. Howeltt I can see why everyone is buzzing about you."

It was Cardinal Wolsey.

Logan observed this man as he walked over towards him with an evil kind of smirk on his face. He was a little older and was wearing a red robe that indicated he was higher up then Thomas in the church.

"You are quite different," he sneered, standing right in front of Logan like he was trying to tower over him. "Howeltt? Never heard of that name…so I'm assuming you own no title nor land but you don't look like a peasant…not completely at least."

Logan had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Okay guys what did you think? You have to leave me a review because I want to know if this is stupid or not! Would you want to read more? Is it hard to understand? If not I'll stop this story and pretend it never happened! TELL ME! I love suggestions as well! =D**


	2. Canada?

"Uhh…Logan this is Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, the Archbishop of York," Thomas More said, nervously. "And this is-

"Yes yes, I caught his name," Wolsey said, rudely. He motioned for one of the guards to bring over a chair to the table

Logan stared at him as Wolsey sat his fancy Royal ass down on the wooden chair.

"To answer your question," Logan said, watching Wolsey trying to get comfortable since this chair was too hard for him. "I'm not a peasant. I'm a soldier."

"Oh…that explains your figure," Wolsey noted. "What rank are you?"

"Captain."

Wolsey chucked. "Just a Captain? I would have thought someone as old as you would be a little higher up."

Logan glared at him. "Actually I liked being foot soldier better especially in the front line. Get to see more action…a lot funnier than being a general and watching it all go down."

"Yes of course," Wolsey said like this information didn't surprise him. He thought Logan looked like a savage who would enjoy spilling blood. "Exactly what country's army are you in?"

"Canada," Logan said very quickly. He knew that they probably have heard of America…and he was pretty sure Canada was not a country yet…so he was okay with saying that? He hoped so…or he would be screwed.

_Why can't I remember any of my history lessons?_

"Canada?" Wolsey and More said at the same time.

"Canada? I never heard of that country…where is it?" Wolsey asked. He gave Logan a look like he thought he was lying. He was pretty sure there was no Canada.

Logan opened his mouth but nothing came out. Where could he say Canada was location? He couldn't say it was on top of America because no lived in America during this time well except for Indians…? He needed it to sound like a legit country.

"It's a small country…between Hungary and Poland?" he slurred, trying to sound casual. "It's really small…"

"I can't recall a Canada between Hungary and Poland," Wolsey chuckled. "I think you're lying where you're from. I wonder why?" He couldn't wait to throw Logan into the torture chambers.

"No I'm not," he snapped.

"Well a lot of these little states and provinces do pop up a lot in Europe," Thomas commented.

Wolsey gave Thomas a shut-the-fuck-up-your-not-helping-I-want-to-nail-this-guy look.

"It's not very old like good old England," Logan smirked then winked at More for helping out his made up stories.

Wolsey bit his tongue. He didn't care if Canada was a country or not, he just wanted to find something on Logan. He did not like him at all.

"Well I'm sure our majesty would find this new country… interesting," Wolsey said. "Would you mind telling him about it?"

Logan felt his heart stop but manage to give a Wolsey a smug smile. "I would love to." This was going to be bad. God, now he would have to make up more lies and shit about himself. When were they going to let him go?

Wolsey frowned. That was not the answer he wanted to hear.

More sprung up from his seat ready to go tell the king, he really wanted to know more about Canada!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Canada?" King Henry the VIII said, confused. "I have never heard of Canada."

"Yes your majesty," Wolsey nodded.

Wolsey had just told everything he knew about Logan to king who was trying to relax in his private tent. He just came back from a very unpleasant lunch with King Francis. Being around him drove Henry absolutely crazy. Francis would always talk about stupid France and it was annoying as hell. Henry wished he could just sign the dumb treaty (that probably was going to be broken someday) and just go back to London.

Henry sat back in his marvelous chair and put his feet up on the table. His private tent was probably the most fancy and decorated tent here, well except for King's Francis tent which was also ridiculous decorated.

The twenty-seven year old handsome king raised an eyebrow at Wolsey. "And you said he's part of the military, right?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Did it cross your mind he might be here to assassinate someone like I don't know me or maybe Francis?" Henry slightly smirked as he brought his goblet of wine to his mouth…he wouldn't mind if Francis got killed…it would solve so many annoying problems.

Wolsey cursed in his mind. Why didn't he think about that? "Well uhh yes it did but-

"Bring him in," Henry interrupted him.

"What?-

"I want to see this "Canadian" man with my own eyes," Henry causally shrugged. His curiosity of this mystery man was growing by every minute. He was also bored too and he wanted to get his mind off Francis for a little bit. "Just bring him in manacles and have a bunch of guards posted around. He can't possibly hurt me with soldiers breathing down his neck."

"Your majesty I strongly advice against this-

"Bring him in," he growled. He liked Wolsey but sometimes it really pissed him off when Wolsey would try to tell him what to do. He was the king for God's sake!

"Yes…your majesty," Wolsey bowed then left.

Henry drained the rest of his wine and slammed his goblet. He stared down at the goblet and started to think about Mary Boleyn. She was one of the beautiful daughters of Sir Thomas Boleyn who was the English ambassador in France. He was thinking about her because earlier Francis kept bragging to Henry he had slept with her a million times. Now he kind of wanted to sleep with her…If she kept Francis's interest for that long, he wondered if she knew any special moves…?

The tent flap suddenly opened and Henry pulled out of his lustful thoughts. Four guards came in then Wolsey and More followed and finally he saw Logan with two other guards on each side of him.

Henry stared at Logan and grew a little jealous. He looked so good…and he was older than him by at least twenty years! Henry hoped he would look that good when he was in his forties. And his muscles were ridiculous huge too! They could probably rip a man in half. His clothes were a little odd, they weren't peasant clothes but they definitely weren't nobility but yet he made them look good. He also had iron clamps on around his wrists which seemed to annoy him.

They came in front of Henry and all bowed except for Logan. More whispered something to Logan. He gave More a face like he didn't want to do what he More just told him to do.

Logan suddenly then gave an awkward bow as well and mumbled, "Your majesty."

Henry chuckled. "I heard you're from Canada, is it? Do they not have rulers in Canada? If not then I guess I won't be offended by that introductory."

Logan only stared at him as a response.

"Please sit down," Henry said, pointing at the sit across from him.

Logan did what he was told as guards pushed at his back to go sit. Then Thomas put Logan's things on the table in front of Henry.

Henry looked at his wallet, lighter, cigars, and his dog tags. He picked up Logan's dog tags and examined them.

"You go by Logan?" Henry read on them.

"Yes," Logan answered.

More cleared his throat.

Logan sighed and corrected himself. "Yes, your majesty."

Henry gave a fake smile. "You might want to swallow your pride. Your country might be different but disrespect can get you in trouble here."

"Yes, your majesty I apologize," Logan gritted, also giving him a fake smile.

They stared at each other for a minute, not liking each other so far.

"What are these things?" Henry finally said, holding up Logan's dog tags.

"Everybody in the military has them," Logan explained. "There called dog tags. There used for when if you die on the battlefield they can identify your body."

"That's a brilliant idea!" More spoke out.

Henry looked at him and he shut up.

"That is a good idea," Henry commented. "How long have you been in service?"

_Over a hundred years,_ Logan thought. "Longer than I want."

"You look too old to be in the army. They have you boys fight until you die of old age?" Henry laughed.

Logan just smiled even though he just insulted him. "They keep me around because I'm the best of what I do."

"And what's that?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure you could figure it out, your majesty," he said as he cracked his neck.

Henry sat up. This man scared him but yet he wanted to know more about him. "Are you an assassin by any chance, Logan? Here to kill me?"

Everyone in the tent tensed up and guards came closer to Logan.

"I won't lie to you, your majesty…"

The guards took their swords out and got behind Logan.

"I have been assassin and I guess I will be for the rest of my life but no I have no orders to kill you. Why would I? You're England's most beloved king. If I had to choose a king to kill it would be the king of France. I can't stand the French."

Everyone froze waiting for Henry to say something.

Henry suddenly started laughing like he really meant it. "Okay Logan, I officially like you. Anyone who despises the French is a friend of mine."

Wolsey turned red and rolled his eyes. "Your majesty-

"Leave us!" Henry ordered. "Tell the servants to bring some more wine! Logan and I have a lot to talk about."

Everyone bowed and left. Wolsey looked like he was going to kill someone. More seemed disappointed he couldn't hear more about Logan.

"But you know," Henry told Logan. "The only good thing about France is the women."

"Mais bien sûr, les femmes françaises sont très belles," Logan said in French. _But of course, the French women are very beautiful._

Henry gave him a surprise look, he didn't expect Logan to know French but his man was full of surprises which he liked.

Logan was smarter then he looked…the man had been alive for over hundred years, he had more experience than old dying men who lived full lives. So he and his brother, Victor took the time to learn various languages when they travel around like French, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Arabic, Lakota, Thai, Vietnamese, German, Italian, Portuguese, Korean, Hindi, and Persian. People were always more surprise to find out Victor knew all those languages for some reason.

Henry laughed. "Oui mon ami!" _Yes, my friend!

* * *

_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"You smoke them like uh a pipe," Logan explained, giving Henry a cigar. Henry had the cuffs removed from Logan since he decided he liked him.

Henry looked at the cigar and smelled it. "It smells disgusting," he commented, crinkling his nose.

"Oh is it too strong for your majesty?" Logan teased, sticking his cigar in his mouth.

Henry quickly put it in his mouth like it didn't bother him.

For the last hour they have been just talking, mostly about Logan's experience in the army. Henry found all of it fascinating. Logan was so cool to him, he was like his idol.

"Do I need a candle to it?" Henry asked.

Logan shrugged. "This would be easier." He took the lighter off the table and flicker it on.

Henry jumped when he saw the flame come from the lighter. "Magic?" he whispered.

Logan laughed. "Uhh no. It's just simple science." He flicker the lighter on again. "You know how if you rub two rocks together and you make fire?"

"Yes?" Henry agreed, listening like a little boy.

"It's doing the same thing here," he continued, twirling the lighter. "It's just controlled in this to make a small flame."

"Oh," Henry nodded, still not getting it but didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Logan.

Logan lit his cigar and inhaled the smoke. Henry smiled and admired Logan as he blew out a ring of smoke. He so badass and he didn't even try to be.

Henry held out his cigar for Logan to light it. Henry sucked the smoke from the cigar but he started coughing and choking. He pounded his chest and tried to act like he was okay.

Logan chuckled. He knew Henry was totally in love with him and was trying to act cool around him which Logan found hilarious. He so was going to take advantage of this.

"Do you have anything stronger then wine?" Logan asked, waving his empty goblet.

"Yes, of course," coughed Henry, putting the cigar down. "Guard!"

Someone came in but instead of a guard, Wolsey came in.

Henry and Logan both frowned at him.

"What do you want?" Henry snapped.

Wolsey was not happy about Logan at all and was trying to spy on them since Henry dismissed everybody. "Your majesty, you must return back to the dining hall everybody is waiting for you."

Henry played with his cigar and sighed. "Yes fine but Logan is coming with me."

Suddenly, Logan started choking on his cigar and pounded on his chest. "Uh your majesty," he coughed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I have to agree with him," Wolsey mustered. "He doesn't know anything about the court and he'll easily be spotted out."

"That's exactly why I want him there," Henry grinned. "He will be our Canadian guest. A country no one has heard of." He could already imagine Francis's face when he would see Logan. He was so glad he had found Logan first.

"Please your majesty I'm not good with people," Logan begged. He did not want to be around "the court" people. They were all spoiled, power-hungry people if he read his history right.

"No, he isn't," Wolsey agreed with Logan again.

Logan glared at him as he licked his canines which made Wolsey back up a little. He didn't appreciate being insulted by this suck up.

"Majesty, you can't possibly think-

"Quiet!" Henry yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "He is going and that's final!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Oooh how do you think court will react to Logan? Review with love! =D**


	3. Meeting Kings

** Author's Notes: Can I remind everybody that this is Logan before he got his adamantium claws… so yeah he has bone claws. I thought he would be too powerful if he had adamantium claws in the 1500's. And he still has his memory; he is from the 70's! I explained this in the first chapter, go read that! So no Storm or Rogue are going to appear!**

** Yes anyway…I can't write a French accent so pretend King Francis is saying stuff in a French accent. Haha**

** And also I am not trying to offend anybody in this chapter! I'm not trying to bash any religions…I'm just trying to write what people thought in 1500's. I'm a History Major people! I have to get this story somewhat historically correct…even though the Tudors show is barely historically correct haha **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"So Thomas, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't people in the king's court a bunch of rich pricks that only care about money and power?" Logan grumbled as he peaked into a grand room where the French and English courts both dine together for dinner.

Logan now founded himself standing inside the Palace of Illusions with Sir Thomas More and few guards while he waited to be announced into the beautiful room by King Henry.

The Palace of Illusions had been constructed by King Francis I's artisans and it was obvious that the French were just trying to show off his great artisans. The Palace was in the center of the large field in Val d'Or where many tents surrounded it. But the main reason they built it, was for the two Kings to sign Cardinal Wolsey's treaty of universal and perpetual peace between England and France.

Logan was really dreading going in that room but he really had no choice. He knew Henry was going to show him off like a new shiny toy he had just found to everyone in the courts. Wolsey had suggested Logan dressed up like everybody else so he wouldn't draw in as much attention but Henry shot down that idea fast. He wanted everybody to know in that Logan was not around from here. Henry was so proud he had found Logan first and was going to rub it in King Francis face. Logan was going to make Henry a hit.

Thomas could not help but chuckled a little at Logan's comment. "You have been to Royal court before?" When people addressed Thomas, they were supposed to call him Sir Thomas since he had been knighted but he didn't correct Logan. He kind of liked Logan and didn't see any reason to.

"Maybe not a royal court but I've been to a lot of shit like this," Logan snorted, tearing his gaze around from the magnificent golden room. Logan noticed More give a disapproving look when he sworn. Logan then mumbled, "Sorry."

Thomas was the only person so far Logan actually liked. Thomas was as he appeared an honest, intellectual, religious, good moral person. He was not fake nor did he have alterior motives. He was just serving his King that he seemed to love very much…a very spoiled one who didn't deserve his love and loyalty.

Logan shuddered in annoyance. Henry truly irritated the shit out of him but Logan knew he had to play nice with the King or it could be his head…literally.

He sighed. In a few minutes he was going to have to deal with more snobby rich assholes. He hated them all….especially French ones. Why was he here? Why did the universe place him here?

"Thomas, I was wondering why you're here?" Logan suddenly asked. "I wouldn't think a good man like you would want to be part of the court."

Thomas smiled modestly as he looked down. "Thank you. I agree I do not think I belong here but I'm here for my prince. He needs all the moral support he can get."

Logan nodded in agreement. _Hell yeah, he does._

"Tell what church does Canada belong to?" Thomas asked. He would have asked before but never got the chance. He really wanted to know if Canada was practicing the right and only faith, the Catholic faith.

"You can be whatever religion you like," Logan shrugged, not really paying attention to the question. His mind drifted off to what was going to happen when he walked in that room and the wolves attacked.

"Wait, what?" Thomas gasped completely befuddled. "Any religion? What do you possibly mean by that?"

Logan looked back at Thomas, confused why Thomas looked so puzzled by his response. Then Logan finally realized he shouldn't have said that. He had forgotten that back then they didn't have religious freendom; everyone was the religion the King was. He did know everyone was Christian in the 1500's in Europe but what kind of Christian was everybody? Logan couldn't remember that…

"I mean you know everybody is Christian but you can be whatever kind of Christian you want?" Logan quickly answered back. _Wait, that doesn't make sense!_

"Oh…" Thomas said like he didn't approve which he didn't. Thomas's one character flaw was that he was very extreme and inflexible in his beliefs. He was a hard core Catholic and did not accept any other religions… especially Lutherans…he hated them all and would personally have them all burned. "Are there Protestants in your country?"

"Yes?"

"Oh," Thomas replied again with disfavor.

Logan guessed he shouldn't have said that either. All he really knew was military history not religious history.

Thomas opened his mouth but then closed. He was very anxious to know what Logan was, catholic or not?

Logan seemed to read Thomas's mind and told him. "Thomas I'm not Protestant or Catholic if you were wondering."

Thomas gave him a shock look. What was he then? Did Canada have their own new religion? There were already enough heretics in Europe!

"Actually I'm not any religion."

Thomas didn't even know what to say. He was an atheist? That was worse than being a Lutheran! "You don't believe in God?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I never say that."

Thomas was beyond confused at this point and couldn't even manage to say anything.

"But I can tell you that I definitely believe in a hell," Logan added.

"No heaven?" Thomas asked, quietly.

"Heaven isn't for people like me…," Logan said in kind of a sad voice. "It's for people like you Thomas, people who deserve it."

Thomas suddenly felt sorry for Logan; he kind of wanted to help him now. He could sense Logan was not an evil hearted person, he was just very misguided.

Before Thomas could say anything he was interrupted by King Henry's loud voice. "I like to present my special guest!"

"I guess that's my cue," Logan sighed then cracked his knuckles. "Wish me luck."

Thomas silently followed after him, thinking Logan needed more than luck, he needed his soul saved!

As soon as Logan stepped into the majestic room, he wanted to turn around and run…run far far away…

Every single person in the room turned their attention to Logan and every mouth dropped open when they saw him walk in. They were expecting a noble like a Lord, or a Duke to walk in but what they saw was a man…a man that was so different looking that they couldn't even comprehend it.

The first reason Logan looked strange to them was because of his clothes. He was wearing such dirty and sloppy clothes compared to their beautiful colorful expensive Tudor time clothing. Second, he was way tanner then anyone in the room since back in the 1500's it was fashionable to be pale white. And if you were tan that meant you were poor and worked in the fields. Yet he was really muscular because most peasants or commoners were really skinny from the work they did and from the little food they ate.

No one in the room could place what class Logan belonged in but they did know he was not from around here. He was absolutely exotic to them.

Logan tried to keep a blank face on as he walked down the red carpet towards the high table where all the Royals were seated at but it was really hard. He never felt this embarrassed before, he usually never cared what other people thought but feeling everyone's eyes burning into him gave him a sick feeling.

After what seemed like a hundred years, he finally reached the high table where he received more stares and glares from the Royalty especially from Wolsey who sat near the end. Logan wasn't sure who was who but he guessed King Francis was the one sitting next to Henry. Yeah, he definitely looked French. He wore a wide-necked doublet with paned sleeves under his blue jerkin and his satin gown. His shirt had a tiny frill edged in black at the back of his neck and wide ruffles at his wrists. The French always dressed up as fancy as they could even back then! Logan held the urge to roll his eyes.

Logan knew he wasn't going to like King Francis either. He was very handsome with his dark hair and eyes but he looked beyond arrogant and full of himself.

The other people seated at the high table with King Francis and King Henry was Queen Claude (Francis's wife), Queen Katherine of Aragon (Henry's wife), Bishop Bonnivet and Cardinal Wolsey.

"Your majesties," Logan said to them as he bowed. Logan was very good at acting and deception. Right now he looked like he felt absolutely honoured and happy to be here but he felt the exact opposite. He didn't like bowing to people who did not deserve it.

Henry stood up and smiled at a dumbfound Francis. "Brother, I like to introduce my special guest from the country Canada, James Logan Howlett."

Everyone in the room started whispering like school children. "Howlett?" "Canada?" "Who the hell is he?" "Why is he dressed like that?" "See he's name doesn't have title! He's poor." Logan chose to ignore everybody's gossip and questioning because he could practically hear every single conversation going on in here and it was giving him a headache.

"Canada?" Francis repeated, slowly while looking at Logan with distaste.

"Yes brother," Henry continued to beam. "It's a country that I just discovered existed because of him. He's obviously is not royalty or of noble blood but he is a true military man who has a lot of experience in war."

_Thank asshole_, Logan quietly thought. _How the fuck does he know I don't have noble blood? My father was a wealthy landowner…_He stopped then remembered John Howlett wasn't his real father even though he always viewed him as his true father since he raised him. His birth father was that drunken groundskeeper Thomas Logan. _So I guess I wouldn't be nobility …I would be considered bastard child…typically. _

Wzere iz zziz Canada?" Francis asked, bewildered.

"It is between Hungary and Poland, your majesty," Logan answered when Henry gave him a nod to speak. "It's fairly new and very small…I wouldn't even consider a country."

"Wzo iz your king?" Francis asked immediately. He could always use a new ally if Logan was actually from this country.

Henry stared at Logan, waiting for a response since he wondered as well. He had forgotten to ask about that. He could use more allies too…

"We don't have a King," Logan finally replied, seeing that everybody in the room was anxiously waiting for him to answer.

"No King?" Henry asked looking a bit puzzled then laughed. "I would not consider a country either then….do you at least have a leader?"

Francis's nodded in agreement. "Soundz more like a tribe then a countryz."

Logan held his tongue. God, there was some many things he would love to say to them. "Yes your majesties, we have a prime minster who acts like a King but he isn't permanent we hold elections every four years to vote in a new prime minster."

"You vote in your leader?" Henry asked, not believing this. "And who votes for this prime minster? The parliament?"

"No your majesty, everyone votes," Logan answered, hiding a grin. He was finding this kind of fun by shocking them with democracy. He was thinking about making up more shit to stun and surprise them.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"The citizens of Canada," Logan shrugged causally.

"Do the nobility vote for this prime minster?" Henry continued to question. He was wandering how voting in a leader work because every country, rules were born into being a leader, they weren't voted in.

"No…any class can vote…even women."

"What?" Henry and Francis yelled together.

Logan knew a lot women in this room liked this idea because their whispering got louder. Then he heard some men grumble about "how that was a horrible idea."

"Do not tell me you allow children to vote too," Francis mocked. The same men, who didn't like the idea of women voting, laughed at Francis's comment.

Logan took a deep breath because he really wanted to punch that French prick's face in but calmly replied, "No, you have to be eighteen or older to vote."

The Kings both gave Logan a strange look. Canada had such odd laws….why eighteen? Why voting? Why everything?

"Your country soundz like it'z in complete chaoss," Francis finally decided.

Logan held in a scowl. "No…it's fine…I think it works for a very small country but for successful big countries like England and France you need a deservin' King or Queen."

"Too right you are!" Charles Brandon yelled, rising up a goblet. Charles Brandon was one of King Henry's best friends and he was already drunk…

"I can only hope that Canada can grow as grand and big as England or France, your majesties," Logan stated, trying his hardest not to have sarcasm in his voice. He actually sounded very sincere…to them.

Both Kings smiled at Logan's compliment and praise.

_Gag me!_ Logan wanted to scream as he smiled back. He felt like his face was going to crack in half by smiling so much.

Everyone also found it really weird Logan had really white teeth…probably whiter than anybody's pair in this this room. How did he do that?

"Sso you zaid you are also in the military right? What countriez do you go to war with?" Francis asked, curiously. Logan did look a great fighter and probably had great war stories.

"Mostly Islam countries," Logan answered in disgust. Logan personally had nothing against Muslims but he knew in this time period everyone in Europe hated them.

"Really?" Henry mumbled, eyes widening. Europe has not mess with the Middle East since the Crusades. "Do ever win against them?"

"Quite a lot," Logan grinned. He saw Wolsey roll his eyes in the corner of his eye.

"Wow it is amazing we have not heard about this Canada fighting against the Islam's before," Wolsey commented in a venomous voice. "…unless Canada is not a Catholic country…." He was applying Canada was Islam.

Logan didn't mess a beat and pleasantly remarked, "Of course not, we fight for God's name and Jesus Christ our Lord Savior and I'm glad to say to you good people that those animals are being put into their place."

"Have you personally fought them?" Henry probed, wanting to hear more almost ignoring the whole religious thing.

"Yes I have," Logan beamed, feeding them the information they wanted to hear. It was like feeding candy to a baby.

"Tell us about it!" Henry yelled eager as beaver.

Logan could easily make up a million war stories on the spot.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan did not know how he ended up sitting between Francis and Henry but yet here he was between both the kings. King Francis had decided he liked Logan after hearing how Logan fought courageous against the Islam scum. Both King Henry and Francis loved hearing war stories and Logan kept telling them more and more made up stories. Logan gave them very detailed descriptions and fed them everything they wanted to hear and they ate up every word.

When Henry and Francis invited Logan to sit up at the high table with them, Logan knew this never happened because he heard gasps from everybody in the room. Wolsey looked like he was about to kill somebody and both the Queens looked like they did not approve but said nothing.

A person like Logan who did not even have a title or land would never be caught dead talking to TWO kings in such a personally level. But both Kings found Logan beyond interesting and didn't care. They were the friggin' Kings; they could do whatever they wanted.

Logan did care though…because now these two spoiled asses were bragging to him about themselves like they were trying to impression. Why? He didn't know…he was really nobody compared to these Kings. God, he just wanted to go back to own time period.

Everyone else in the room pretended they weren't listening and talked quietly but practically everybody was trying their best to hear every word Logan and the Kings were saying.

"Tell me Logan, do you have a wife?" Francis inquired, ripping apart some bread and sticking it in his French mouth.

All the girls nearby and even the Queens perked up. Everyone seemed to be a busy body…

"No, your majesty," Logan responded. Great… instead of them bragging to him about themselves, they now decided to probe into his personally life.

"Have you been ever been married?" Henry smiled, nudging him.

"No, your majesty."

Francis whispered in Logan's ear. "You have fucked a woman right?"

"No I'm a virgin," Logan answered like he was dead serious. Of course, he was messing with them; he wanted to see if they actually believe him.

Henry and Francis both stared at him, not sure what to say. Logan was getting stranger and stranger to them. Maybe men from Canada weren't regular men…

"You're kidding right?" Henry finally managed to slur.

"Yes, of course I am," Logan chuckled, bringing his wine goblet to his lips. God, they were so gullible!

"Oh my goodnezz!" Francis laughed hard. "For a second, I zzought you were zeriouz."

Henry also laughed, "I was starting to feel sorry for you!" He slapped Logan's back which Logan did not like but he chortled along with them

"Tell me how are the Canadian women in bed?" Francis sniggered, licking his lips.

"To be honest your majesty, I can't remember the last time I have slept with one…I'm usually never in my home country. I'm always fighting somewhere..."

"Well if you want any French women," Francis whispered again uncomfortably close to Logan's ear. "I got plenty for youz. Zzey are the mozt beautiful women in the worldz."

Logan smirked. "Thank you, your majesty but I think I want to sleep alone tonight I'm very tired."

"Wellz if you change your mind, don't hezitate to help yourzelf," he winked.

"If you are tired, Sir Thomas can show you to a tent to rest before we have a match between the French and English wrestlers," Henry mustered to Logan in a monotone voice. He was obviously annoyed with Francis bragging about his "French Woman" again and seemed to have enough of Francis. He needed another break from the French King.

"Nice I'll be there, your majesty and thank you," Logan fake smiled then stood up and bowed at the Kings. Then he practically ran to Thomas's side, who was waiting at the entrance of the room.

While Logan walked down the red carpet again, everyone stopped talking and watched his every step. Logan almost felt like doing some outrageous to freak them all out but knew that would not be a good idea.

When he reached Thomas, they both stayed silent until they left the Palace of Illusions and no one was within earshot.

"Are they always like that?" Logan finally asked Thomas as they walked by various tents. Some tents were big and magnificent, others were small and dirty.

"You mean Francis and Henry?" Thomas replied. "Yes but that was them being pleasant to each other."

"Good God," Logan mumbled, rubbing his head. "Thomas I don't know how you can do your job but I salute you for it."

"Just the court is unpleasant," Thomas reassured him. "But I enjoy serving my King and the Church."

Thomas suddenly stopped walking which prompted Logan to stop and stare at him. Were they at his "tent?" The tent looked like a servant's tent which Logan had no problem with. He actually would prefer it.

"I was wondering are you and your country, Canada fighting in God's name or was that some quick save?" Thomas asked quite coldly.

Logan was caught off by Thomas's back handed comment. Why was he suddenly acting like an asshole? He liked Thomas…It had to be because of that religion thing they were talking about before. Logan kept forgetting they took religion very seriously back then.

"That wasn't a quick save," Logan answered, sounding wounded. He didn't want to lose Thomas as a friend, he was his only ally. "I'm sorry if you're opinion of me has lower since I'm not the same religion as you but I don't view you any different. It's just that there is so much corrupt in churches that I rather not be associated with any of them."

Thomas stared at him with an unreadable face like he was determining if Logan was telling the truth but finally sighed, "I have to agree with you on that but there are many Churches here in England that have not been tainted. But nay, my friend I do not judge you for that is what God will do on judgment day. I only feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?" Logan repeated almost glaring at him. He didn't like people's pity…but he knew Thomas only meant well.

"Yes because I think you are naturally a good person but just misguided. I can only hope by God's power, he will be able to guide you into the right path and faith."

Logan smiled at his kind words. "Thomas, I'm honoured and happy to know that you care about my eternal soul and I will think about your words." And Logan actually meant everything he said.

Thomas nodded. "I will pray for you."

Logan again was touched by his words. No one had ever prayed for him before…people usually cursed him to die or go to hell, it was a nice change. But then he suddenly felt uncomfortable and changed the subject. Logan never was good with his feelings or being open to others. "So do you know when I'll be able to leave? Because I'm sure my men are wonderin' where I am."

"I do not know," Thomas answered as he began to walk on. "The King seems to really like you; he may invite you back to London."

"Oh please no," Logan grumbled. Why did they like him? Maybe he should start being an asshole to them…He didn't know what to do!

Thomas stopped at pretty decent size tent and went inside it as Logan followed in after him. Inside the tent, it had a nice looking bed…Logan was expecting a lumpy bed but it looked comfortable enough to lie on. There was wooden table and chair in a corner with a washing bowl on the table and a mirror was on the table too. Then he noticed a young boy around the age of sixteen wearing all black clothes with white ruffles around his neck, staring at him. He looked positively scared of Logan like he was going to attack him or something.

"The King has graciously given you a tent with a servant," Thomas told him, looking at the servant boy then back to Logan.

"I don't need a servant," Logan stated. He didn't need someone waiting on him.

The young boy flinched and looked down like he did something wrong.

"If you send the servant away, he won't get paid," Thomas informed him.

Logan immediately changed his mind, not wanting to send this kid home without any money. "Okay never mind I'll keep him."

"Good, I knew you would not want to do that to anyone," Thomas smiled. "I'll send the word when you need to come back to the Palace of Illusions."

"Uh-huh," Logan responded, observing a bigger tent that was a few yards away. Some kind of party was going on there, he could hear girls giggling and flirting, men laughing and drinking.

"Or you could go to one of the small parties here," Thomas suggested, looking at the same tent Logan was eyeing.

Logan looked back at Thomas and blinked a little confused.

"I know you are not friends with anybody at court but I am sure they would gladly invite you into their parties since you are in the King's good graces and you are you."

Logan's mind had drifted to the ladies of the court. Would it be so bad if he banged one of them? When he would return to his own time period…whenever that would happen, he could brag about hooking up with a girl from the 1500's. Of course, no one would believe him but it could be fun. He assumed most of the girls here probably have never achieved an orgasm and he wanted to be the one who could satisfy these poor ladies needs.

Logan shrugged as a grin started to form. "Yea maybe I'll pop by one…it's not like I have anythin' better to do."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Haha do you like how I used z's in King Francis speaking…I'm sorry but I suck at writing accents…**

**So how is this story? Do you think this is how Logan would act? Give me your thoughts! Suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Mistress Anne Boleyn

**Author's Notes: Don't kill me but I made a MISTAKE…haha it's not even a major one. I just realized that Sir Thomas More doesn't get knighted until like the fifth episode…Oh well...I guess he's already knighted in this ;p **

***Historically, he was knighted in the year of 1521**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Okay, I'm getting really sick of this shit…._Logan thought, bitterly as he gritted his teeth together.

Everywhere he went; everyone would stop what they were doing and just stare at him. He kind of wished now he had their Tudor clown clothing on so he could fit in and people would stop staring at him! Even as mutant in the 20th century, no one would stare at him like this unless he had his claws out but everyone here was staring at him like he did have them out.

So when he walked into one of luxurious tents where a large party was taking place…it happened all over again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just STARED at him!

Logan held in a sigh, this was too much for him. Never in his long life did he ever like being the center of attention, he liked being unnoticed but he knew he was probably going to be the center of attention until he left this time period for good. And he had no idea when that was going to be…

But how could they not look at him? Logan was so different from them with his foreign ways; it frightened and intrigued everyone at the same time.

_Maybe I should just go…_Logan thought, slowly backing up. _I should have stayed with Thomas at least he doesn't treat me like some freak of nature…I can't even imagine what would happen if they actually saw my claws…_

Logan was so engrossed in his own thoughts; he didn't notice three gentlemen approaching him. The three men were Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert, and William Compton. The only reason they felt brave enough to come up to Logan was because they were all half way drunk.

Charles was about in his early thirties and was very handsome indeed. He had short brown hair and blue luscious eyes that many girls have fallen for before. He knew how to have a good time since he was very outgoing and that was one of the reasons King Henry liked him so much. He had a certain charm about him that drew people in to him…

Anthony Knivert and William Compton hid behind Charles; they were a little bit more nervous about going up to Logan. They were the kind of friends who agree and do whatever the most popular person was doing and right now that was Charles but usually they trailed Henry.

"Excuse me, sir," Charles addressed Logan, trying to hide a smashed smile.

Logan looked at him like he was coming out of a trace and then responded with a sharp, "What?" He didn't mean to sound mean or annoyed, actually he was kind of glad someone had the balls to talk to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Charles told him, cautionary. "But you look like you really need a drink." He then held out a metal goblet towards Logan that was filled with ale.

Logan happily took the goblet away from him and smirked. "Is it that obvious?" He had been feeling stiff and had been craving some alcohol to lose him up a bit…

"A tad bit, you look a little on the edge," Charles smiled then looked around at everyone who was still staring at Logan. "And no wonder…" Charles then suddenly yelled in a loud voice, "You people look like a bunch of wide eyed fishes! Stop staring and let the poor man enjoy some English hospitality!"

Amazingly, people started looking away and went back to "partying." Eventually the music and the talking got louder and louder and Logan didn't feel like he was in center of the circus ring anymore.

"Oh my god, thank you," Logan muttered low then took a shot of the ale, it didn't taste like anything like beer back in his century but it did hit the spot.

"I do not think we have been properly introduced," Charles slurred, sticking his hand out. "But I have never really been proper anyway, I am Charles Brandon."

Logan shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to make your acquaintance and thank you for the drink, I really needed it."

"Yes of course, Master Howlett, I always know when a man needs a drink," Charles laughed before he took a gulp of his own drink. He then abruptly grabbed Anthony who was still hiding behind him. "Oh let me introduce Anthony Knivert." The dark hair man smiled nervously. "And this is William Compton." The red headed gave a queasy smile as he popped his head from behind Charles.

"Nice to meet you all," Logan nodded. "And I rather go by as Logan then uh Master Howlett." He hadn't been called that since he was ten years old and lived at the Howlett Mansion.

Charles sheepishly grinned, "Of course we're all friends here so Logan tell us how are the parties where you are from?"

"Well I have to admit I'm not really a partier," Logan answered as he finished all his ale.

"Well first of all you aren't drinking enough!" Charles laughed as he grabbed more pints off a tray that a servant was carrying.

Logan downed another one but still didn't even feel a buzz; the alcohol here wasn't very strong. He wished he could get as drunk as them…

As they continued drinking, Anthony and William got more comfortable and actually began talking and even Logan was beginning to have a pretty decent time. It was more enjoyable hanging out with them instead of the kings since he didn't have to worry about holding his tongue. They were so drunk; they probably wouldn't remember anything he would say anyway.

"So tell me," Logan asked, slamming another empty goblet on the table they had migrated to earlier. "Which girls do you recommend here?"

Charles smirked, knowingly and put an arm around Logan. "Pick one out. We're tell you if there any good."

"Have you slept with every woman here or something?" Logan sniggered, grabbing for another pint.

"Oh he's definitely getting there," William sarcastically commented, making them all laugh.

Logan put down his ale and focused his eyes as he scanned the crowd of people in the tent. He was trying to find the most beautiful woman here because usually he never had the top pick back in his century. But since he was a guest of honour here, he was sure no woman would say no to him.

Yet, this was harder then he thought it would be since some of girls really stunk…like they haven't taken baths in the days. He never thought anyone could smell worse than him or Victor. Logan was beginning to miss the cleanness of the 20th century.

"See any you like?" Charles asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Noo…not really-

But suddenly Logan saw a woman who quickly glanced at him as she walked by their table. Though, the look she gave him wasn't like the stare everyone else had been giving to him, it was something else…

He found the girl absolutely gorgeous and couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like a sexy Snow White with her long dark hair and pale white skin. Her pale skin fit perfectly on her since it made her bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks and lips stand out and her figure was just as striking as well.

"Who is she?" Logan quickly asked, nodding his head at the woman with the ruby red dress on.

"Oh that's Mistress Anne Boleyn," Charles told him. "She's English but she's been at the French court serving as lady and waiting for the Queen but I heard she's coming back to the English court to be a handmaiden for our Queen."

"Anne Boleyn?" Logan echoed. _Where have I heard that name before?_ "Wait, isn't she the King's wife or something?"

Charles looked at him, completely confused. "I have no idea where you are getting your gossip from but I don't think the King even knows she exists. He definitely knows her sister, Mary exists, if you know what I mean..."

_Oh I guess this is before she marries him…_

Logan actually knew a little bit about Anne Boleyn but just little bit. He knew that Anne Boleyn was King Henry's second wife who gave birth to Queen Elizabeth I and that she got her head chopped off because she couldn't produce a son. But none of this stuff had happened yet so Logan didn't think it would be a problem if he went after her.

"Oh…well excuse me, gentlemen," Logan grinned as he jumped up anxiously from his sit.

"Go get her, tiger!" Charles wooed after him, raising a goblet up along with the other two laughing men.

Logan took as deep breath as he walked towards Anne's direction. He didn't why but he felt a little nervous, an emotion he rarely ever felt. She was just so beautiful and usually he would never go up to a beautiful girl like Anne, he would always aim lower to be safe.

He was afraid of rejection just like another man.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Anne Boleyn was happily conversing with a really cute gentleman when her sister, Mary Boleyn suddenly came out of nowhere and butt her herself between them.

"The King has noticed me!" Mary whispered, excitedly into Anne's ear as she gripped her arm. "He wants to see me tonight!"

Mary Boleyn was just as attractive as her sister but they looked completely different, it was hard to believe they were even sisters. Mary looked like sunshine and Anne looked like twilight. (Twilight- the time of the day when the sun is just below the horizon, especially the period between sunset and dark NOT that crappy vampire book.)

_She's excited about being used as a whore?_ Anne thought, a little jealous that Mary was able to grab the king's attention and not her. Well at least it was obvious that the king wasn't asking Mary to see him to talk about politics, he wanted sex. And she knew Mary would be more than willing just like another girl here at court. Actually Anne knew she would give in too since he was the friggin' king of England but Mary would open her legs up for anyone who showed a little interest.

Anne on the hand, wouldn't sleep with just anyone, the man had to be somewhat intelligent like Thomas Wyatt. He was poet and had a way with words and he could keep up with Anne's wit and word banter. She always enjoyed his company…

As Mary continued to babble on, Anne suddenly noticed that enigmatic, James Logan Howlett staring at her. She wondered if he was staring at Mary since right now every man seemed to want to be with her but Mary's back was to him.

Anne had to admit, she found him fascinating because he was like no other man she had ever come across before and she had seen a lot of different men in her short life span. He was in category of his own and she kind of wanted to know more about him… and well… he was very physically appealing too. He made all the men here look like a bunch of little ugly girls with his alpha male commanding appearance.

An image of his muscular ripped body pressed up against her soft body, unexpectedly flashed through Anne's mind. She tried to push the thought away but then she imagined his strong large hands running down her slender body.

But all Anne's thoughts and her movements froze altogether when she saw the dark stranger walking towards her direction.

Mary quickly turned around to see what Anne was staring at and came face to face with Logan when he finally approached them.

"Oh um," Mary stuttered, thinking he had come over to talk to her. _"_Excuse me…" She then ran out of the tent without another word. She didn't want the temptation because she would totally do him if he asked her to but the King had called on her and she could only save herself for him only.

Anne gave Mary a strange look as she ran off but then turned her attention at the tall stranger in front of her. She felt her insides begin to drop but she had to compose herself and not let him know he intimidated her. So she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say something.

"So you're Anne Boleyn, right?" Logan asked, hiding his nervousness. He really couldn't think of anything else to say, he wasn't going to talk about the weather like a lame ass.

Anne gave him the up down look and chuckled, amusedly, "And you're that James Howlett, right? Wow I was expecting a proper introduction or maybe a better starter conversation but I guess I was jesting with myself, thinking you may have had better manners then some of the men here."

_Whoa_.

Logan felt like he just got bitch slapped across the face. He wasn't expecting that reaction or answer from her at all. At least she was feisty which would make this a whole lot more exciting, he always liked a challenge.

"Sorry uh I'm still new to all these customs…my lady," Logan apologized, lamely then bowed a little. Was he supposed to bow to a woman or was he only supposed to do that for the king? This was too much for him to remember!

"That was a sad attempt to make up for your rudeness, sir," Anne commented, sounding unmoved. "But you are forgiven but I suggest, sir, you learn them because someone else might not be as forgiving as me."

"Of course, my lady, I guess it's a good thing I met such a forgiving woman."

"I'm not usually this forgiving, sir," Anne told him, looking away like she was uninterested by him.

"Oh so am I just the exception? Well I feel honoured then."

"Don't flatter yourself," Anne retorted then cruelly smiled, "You're the guest of honour so that means everyone has to be nice to you."

"Well the only people who have been nice to me so far are the drunks over there," Logan snorted, nodding his head towards them.

"I guess those are your kind of people then," Anne maliciously remarked with a smile on her face.

Logan shrugged. "I do somehow always end up hanging out with them by the end of the night. But I think the only reason they are talking to me is because they are drunk if not they would be scared of me just like everyone else is." Logan then examined her but lingered his eyes on her breasts the longest. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?"

"I don't know," Logan answered, locking his hazel eyes to her blue eyes. "Maybe I do."

"Oh I get it," Anne observed, looking like she just understood something complex. "You like the feeling of people being afraid of you, don't you? It makes you feel powerful. Wow what a typical male trait."

"I only wish to scare my enemies."

"So I'm your enemy?"

Logan just smirked as an answer.

"Is this how you flirt? Scaring a woman to death?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I scaring you, my lady?" Logan asked in mock concern voice. "I guess you aren't as tough as you look."

"Do you always twist people's words and meanings as well?"

"No but you're just the expection."

Anne raised another eyebrow as she tried her hardest not to smile because his flirting was kind of working on her. This man definitely was not a sweet talker; he was the type who liked to taut and tease. Luckily for him, she could take it because she knew many women who would take offense to his rough teasing. But she wanted to play hard to get because she could tell he wanted a challenge when courting women and oh she was prepare to give it to him. "You sir, have to be the crudest man I have ever met."

Logan suddenly leaned in then whispered in her ear, "I can get a whole lot cruder, my lady…"

Anne's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He actually was the crudest man she had ever met but yet his comment had kind of turned her on tad. She just couldn't believe he wanted her, out of the girls in the tent, he wanted her. And yes of course she wanted him too, he was fucking gorgeous.

"Excuse me," Anne muttered before walking away and exiting the tent. She wanted him to follow her…

Logan grinned as he watched her scamper away. He knew he had gotten to her, she was playing hard to get but it was so obvious she wanted him…probably more then he wanted her. But he could see why, Henry VIII divorced (or will divorce) his wife so he could marry Anne Boleyn, she was absolute tease. She knew how to keep a man on their toes and it was clear she had practice before on other men.

Logan hated to admit it but it was working on him too since he felt compelled to follow her.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Anne stopped walking after she was a few tents away from the party and hid behind a tent where no people where was at. She felt beyond hot and bothered and needed to catch her breath as she sat down against the tent.

She felt like a silly teenage girl who just got asked out by her dream boy. She could not stop smiling in glee; she honestly didn't know what to do with herself.

"Are you okay?" Anne suddenly heard Logan's voice say above her.

She jumped up as she held her pounding heart then laughed embarrassedly, "You scared me half to death!" She wondered how he had found her so fast but then thought, he hadn't come fast enough.

"Oh did I now?" Logan smirked as he came closer to her. "I didn't think it was possible to scare you."

"Scare me maybe," Anne whispered when Logan had her against the tent. Their bodies were touching and Anne felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. His body was so hard and warm, she wanted to feel it without any of their clothes on…she couldn't wait much longer. "But you can't surprise me…"

"Oh I can't?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"You're just like any other man…so that makes you predictable."

He laughed with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Maybe with some irrelevant things, my lady." He let his hand wandered down to her lower region before he crudely grabbed her crotch, lifting her off her feet for a second. "But I can reassure you I'm not predictable."

Anne had to agree with him when she let out a breath of pleasure. She seriously couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to do it right here right now and didn't care who saw! So then she launched herself into his lips, locking them into a kiss.

Logan kissed her back and then picked her up so they could be at the same kissing level. Anne wrapped her legs tightly around him and grabbed his strapping shoulders then dug her long nails into his flesh.

Logan groaned in her mouth as he yanked her by the hair, pulling her head back. He then began kissing and sucking on her neck, sending Anne in a moaning fit.

But before they could get any farther they both heard someone cough loudly then half-giggle. Logan and Anne immediately stopped as Logan quickly dropped Anne back to the ground.

It was Mary, Anne's sister who had interrupted their love fest.

"Mary!" Anne hissed, fluffing her hair out. "What are you doing?"

"Father has summoned," Mary giggled, covering her mouth. "Why out here, you love birds? Anyone could walk by."

Anne turned red in embarrassed but Logan just chuckled, amusedly.

"I better be going anyway," Logan announced, wiping the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure daddy wouldn't want to meet me." He gazed into Anne's blue eyes for a second before he walked off.

Anne stared after him longingly and wanted to ask if they could meet again for you know what…but she didn't want to do it in front of Mary.

"What's a daddy?" Marry giggled, annoyingly, making Anne want to punch her in the face.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

When Logan got back to his tent, the first thing he did was he send his servant away to do whatever 1500's servants did. Then he jumped onto his bed and unbuttoned his jeans, ready to jerk off. He couldn't get the image of Anne doing sexual things out of his head and he had to relive himself or he would literally blow.

But Logan growled in frustration when he heard someone approach his tent.

_Great, fuckin' timing!_

Yet he quickly buttoned up his jeans and jumped over where the table was at and hid behind the chair that was at table so he could hide his huge erection.

But Logan completely lost his hard-on when he saw that old man, Cardinal Wolsey walk in. That man turned him off in so many different ways and which apparently included sexually as well, thank god.

Logan was so relieved because that would have been embarrassing. He straightened up a bit before he sneered, "What do you want?"

Wolsey gave him a disgusted look then sighed, "I swear a babbling Barbarian has better manners then you. You obviously have never been in the presence of a Cardinal…you are to address me as your eminence."

"Over my dead body," Logan snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh that could be arranged," Wolsey leered, getting closer to him, trying to intimidate him. "Disrespect to superiors can result in public humiliation or flogging."

Logan looked down at him and sniggered, "Oh wow you told me. Of course, your eminence, I'll never disrespect you again." He then rolled his eyes.

"You mouth will be your demise someday," Wolsey said, giving a fake smile

"Oh it has been many times," Logan smiled back.

Wolsey just gave him a strange look but continued on, "As you know both the majesties have seemed to take a liking towards you, why I don't know. You look like a complete scalawag and you act like one too."

"Well!" Logan huffed like he was offended.

Wolsey ignored him. "Anyway I have a feeling that both the majesties will invite you back to their courts. Henry will ask you go to London with him and Francis will ask you to go Paris with him."

Logan hid his shock face with a smug smile just to annoy Wolsey but he was seriously surprised. He still couldn't comprehend why they liked him…

"You do know they are going to show you off like a new pet?" Wolsey retorted, answering Logan's thoughts.

Logan's smug face dropped, he never liked being referred to as a pet. If Wolsey said one more thing, he may lose it.

Wolsey could tell that comment had hit Logan and suggested, "I could order you a collar and leash if you want."

Logan gritted his teeth, trying to control himself. But felt his veins begin to bugle out and when he made fists, he felt his claws peak out a bit. He couldn't let himself lose it and go into a berserker rage but if Wolsey literally said one more insulting thing, he would lose it. "Is that all, bub?"

"No I was going to suggest something to you," Wolsey answered back, seeing that Logan was seething in rage. It looked like Logan was about to attack him and he wasn't really sure want to do so he backed up a little. He then soften voice when he said, "I want you to accept King's Henry invitation."

Logan's anger simmered down as he gave Wolsey a confused look. "Why?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you and I won't be there to do that if you're at the French court. Who knows what damage you could inflict on the French Monarchy because even though you're a complete brute, I think you're smarter then you look."

"That has to be the first nice thing you have said to me," Logan remarked. "But why the fuck would you care about the French Monarchy, you're English. Don't you two hate each other?"

"Of course I care about France," Wolsey snapped. "France is a great ally to England and though they have their differences time to time, I don't want some Canadian idiot messing up the unity between these two great countries!" Wolsey had always been very friendly with the French but the main reason he was so for France was because he wanted the French's vote for papacy.

"Why am I such a threat to you?" Logan asked. "Do you really think I care about this crap? I could give a rat's ass about any of this! And for your information I don't even want to go back to any of these courts! I just want to go home!"

Wolsey stared at him for a good while as he licked his teeth in distaste. "We'll see if you what you actually say is the truth."

After Wolsey said that he then left his tent, abruptly, leaving Logan staring after him. Logan knew Wolsey still had the same opinion about him and was going to continue being annoying prick.

_I'll just be annoying back,_ Logan grinned. _I mean I haven't been to London since World War II, I wonder what it's like in the 1500's…_

Logan yawned, feeling absolutely tired and exhausted and went towards his cot, hoping he could get some shut eye before more crazy Tudor things happened. But then a lovely scent suddenly filled his nose and he knew a certain someone had just slipped into his tent. He turned around to find no other then Anne Boleyn standing there, eyes full of lust and desire.

"My lady?" Logan asked, putting on a fake confused face. "Why are you here?" He knew why she was here but he did wondered how she was able to find his tent.

Anne sighed annoyed, "You know why I'm here let's just get it over with and see if you're worth the wild."

"Are you seriously coming in here, demanding sex from me?" Logan chuckled, eyes drifting up and down her body.

"Yes," Anne answered sounding completely serious but then smiled a little.

Logan's grin grew wider as he crossed his arms. "Well what if I refuse?"

She came up to him and touched his chest as she began stroking his beard, "Oh come on I know when a man wants me."

"You think you already have me figured out, don't you?"

"Well you are a man, and they are not hard to figure out."

Logan gave her a fake smile, he didn't know why but what she had just said annoyed him a bit. Maybe it wasn't just her but it seemed like everyone here have been making assumptions about him and they weren't good one. Well, he had that problem in the 20th century too but for some reason he didn't like being put down by these people. He couldn't explain why he felt that way but he was going to be okay when he released all that anger and irritation on Anne.

"Do you know you're kind of bitch?" Logan told her, pushing her hands off him "Just because you've had experience with a few assholes doesn't make me like them too!"

Anne glared at him as she put her hands on her hips then hissed, "Has anyone ever told you that you're just as arrogant as the kings-

"Do you really think that?" Logan snapped as he straightened up to his full height, towing over her. "Now don't you dare compare me to those spoiled little brats too!"

Anne didn't say anything as she backed up against a wooden table nearby, Logan had kind of scared her. It was intentionally, of course but Logan didn't know what he looked like when he got angry or just a little annoyed. His eyes would become wild, his muscles would flex, his veins would pop out and his voice would begin to sound more deep and animal. And that is exactly what Wolsey had seen too.

Logan was satisfied with her reaction but he didn't feel too bad that he had scared her since he could smell the mixture of fear and arousal coming off her. He then moved towards her until he was pinning her to the table. Anne tensed up against him but didn't struggle or move away when he picked her up and set her on the table.

"So you still want it sweetheart?" Logan asked as he stroked her rosy cheek then letting his hand guild down to the top of her breasts that were popping out of her dress.

Anne bit her lip, keeping a moan in. His mere touch had already turned her on and she was pretty sure he could send her into a full orgasm by just running his hands all over her body. So she couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when they actually had sex….it would probably be mind blowing. So yes she wanted it BAD from him... But she felt a little embarrassed saying anything verbally so she just let her eyes do all the talking.

Logan smirked when he saw the twinkle in her blue eyes. "Then I'll fucking give it to you," he whispered before snaking his hands underneath her dress and skirts. He then grabbed her soft pale legs and spread them apart as yanked her roughly towards his growing manhood in his pants.

Anne's breathing quicken when she felt his giant bugle, biggest she had ever felt, touch her throbbing vagina. She couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed at his trousers but she couldn't figure out how to unbutton them.

"How do you take these off!" Anne cried, frantically as she pulled at Logan's belt buckle.

"Beg for it," Logan chuckled as his grip tightened around her legs then he began dry humping. He barely got into a rhythm when Anne yelled, "Oh my God just stick it in already!"

Logan seized her chin and pulled her face towards his until their lips were just a centimeter away from touching. "I'm going to fuck you in a way you have never been fucked before…"

Anne grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "First time I know a man is actually telling the truth."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

O**h baby! I hope I had everyone in character…too bad if I didn't ;p**

**Hey, little historical fact but apparently Anne Boleyn was not a "looker" according to the standards of that time which prized pale skin & blonde hair. But the people of that time did think she looked exotic with her olive-toned complexion, dark brown hair, and captivating dark eyes. **

**The reason she was able to catch Henry's attention was because of her eyes, she knew how to entrance a man with them…oh and her wit of course! She was no dumb beauty by all means.**

**But I kind of imagine her to look like the actress, Natalie Dormer since because of the show haha oh boy.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Master Logan to you

**Author's Notes: It's been a while, eh? Well here's some spiciness for you all ;)**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Anne's orgasmic cries were so loud, Logan had to cover her mouth with one of his hands as he continued thrusting in and out of her. He had to keep her quiet because even though, he didn't care if anyone caught them he knew Anne would care, a lot. Her reputation would be ruined and if that happened he knew Henry probably wouldn't marry her which would indefinitely alter the timeline of history itself…

And with that thought, a chain of events began going through Logan's head. _If Henry doesn't marry Anne then Anne wouldn't have Elizabeth. And if Elizabeth doesn't exist then England would probably fall to the Spanish Armada that tried to take over England in 1588 since she won't be Queen. And then that will change history as we know it if Spain is the world power instead of England during that time! And if-_

Logan began to get a headache as he thought more about the 'what if' scenarios but then he decided it was silly to think like that. History wouldn't change as long as they both kept this little affair quiet because Logan knew everybody messed around during this time as much as they did back in his time. But he still did not want to be the one who ruined the timeline, though this tiresome thinking was soon gone from his head when Logan looked back down into Anne's pleasured filled eyes.

Logan had been fucking her on the table for almost twenty-five minutes now and yet it only felt like five minutes to him. He wasn't tired at all and could go on all day…thanks to his healing factor. He wasn't even close being done with her since they both still had their clothes on and he couldn't wait to see her completely naked.

However, Anne did manage to pull Logan's shirt off before they began, exposing his perfectly sculptured chest. It was a little hairier then most men's chests but she thought it just made him look even manlier. But Anne had been learning by the minute, Logan was not like other men…he was god-like.

All the other men she had been with, only a few were able to give her pleasure but none of them could do that and go on this long like Logan was doing. She was even getting a little sore down there but the pleasure was too great to stop. She honestly didn't even know that sex could last this long and from this moment on, she knew what the church had been teaching her about sex was wrong. God didn't make sex for only making kin, he had made it for pleasure too but she had kind of always known that, Logan just confirmed it.

"OH MY GOD!" Anne cried through Logan's hand as she dug her nails into his back again. She knew Logan liked it since he would excited and begin thrusting in and out of her even faster and harder which sent her into ecstasy.

And Logan knew she liked it when he would inflict pain back to her like when he pull her hair or grab her roughly since he could feel her tighten up against him and moan into his hand.

Logan and Anne kind of had sadomasochism thing going on between them but they both relished it.

Anne let out a final thunderous orgasmic scream which was muffled by Logan with both hands this time. Logan also felt himself go into a climax but quickly connected his mouth with hers, muffling his loud grunt of satisfaction.

After that glorious kiss, Logan's body went limped as he lay down on top of her but suddenly there was a loud crack that came from the table's legs. And before they could do anything, the table completely broke and they both fell down with it. It was amazing though that table hadn't broken during all that but it had finally given up now.

Logan pushed himself off her as fast as he could, afraid that he might have crushed her with his massive body but Anne began laughing uncontrollability.

"Uh are you okay?" Logan asked as he looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm more then okay," Anne chuckled as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on her. "I maybe bruised for a while but it was so worth it."

Logan smirked, "Only for a while? I guess I was much too gentle on you then."

Anne began stroking his back as she giggled, "Maybe a little but-

She suddenly stopped and then gave him confused look. "Your back…? None of the scratches are there but yet your blood is there?"

"I heal fast," Logan shrugged, causally.

Anne laughed, thinking he was just joking, "Well you just get more fascinating by the minute, don't you?"

"You have no idea," Logan grinned, pushing a lock of her hair from her face. "Now, don't you think I'm done with yer 'cause I'm goin' to rip this pretty little dress off yer body and fuck you all over again until you scream for mercy." He went down for another kiss but was denied when Anne put two fingers on his lips, stopping him.

"Sorry but no."

Anne smiled to herself when she saw a flicker of disappointment flash through Logan's eyes. She didn't want this affair to be a onetime thing since this was the best sex she ever had so she needed to work her best charms on him to keep him interested. And denying a man there and there sometimes would always get them all hot and bothered.

"Just a quick one then," Logan suggested, lifting her skirts up and putting his head underneath them.

"No," Anne half laughed as she tried to sound serious. She then let out a surprised squeak when she felt his tongue flicker over her vagina. She decided she had to stop him now or she would give in so she pushed him away with all her strength as she took her skirts back. "No not now, I've been gone too long and my family will be wondering where I am."

"You're right," Logan answered, monotonously as he got up off her and then zipped his pants back up. He began to wonder how he was going to control this affair if he couldn't even control himself!

"And well besides," Anne purred low as she rubbed one of her legs against his. "I want something to look forward to…"

Logan caught hold of her foot before it could touch his inner thigh then grinned, "You know you're right darlin', you should go because if we went at it again you attract the whole camp here with yer screamin'."

"I think I already did," Anne tittered as she glanced past Logan like she was looking at someone.

Logan felt his heart to begin to beat faster, thinking Wolsey or Thomas had caught them but he then sighed in relief to see it was only the shadow of Tim, his servant boy, standing outside the tent. He wondered how he missed him but Logan then remembered his keen senses were always a little off when he was love making.

When he looked back at Anne, she was already up and adjusting her dress back into place. "Midnight?" she suggested as she fluffed her long black hair.

Logan nodded almost a little too eagerly.

"Until we meet again, Master Logan," Anne hummed, promiscuously as she gave him a slight curtsy before leaving and taking the back way out of the tent.

_Master?_ Logan thought, optimistically. _I like the sound of that…_

He knew he wouldn't be able to get her out of his mind all day but turned his attention to Tim. He couldn't believe that little pervert had guts to spy on them but for all he knew maybe this was a form of entertainment for the servants, spying on their masters. That did not sit well with Logan; he needed to set up some boundaries so Tim wouldn't discover his abilities by some chance.

And so Logan then abruptly grabbed Tim by the arm and yanked him inside, roughly.

"Okay I don't know how ya'll do things in this country but I'm pretty sure peakin' Tom's are bad in every country!" he growled in Tim's face, dangerously. Logan knew he almost said time period instead of country but he had caught himself before doing that. He was going to have to be more careful about what he said too if he didn't want to draw suspicion.

Tim looked like he was about to faint as he turned white as a ghost. He froze up, afraid if he moved, Logan would break his arm off and so he stammered, "S-sir, I wass not peaking-g!"

"Then wat the hell were ya doin' then?"

"I-I wass just keeping-g an eye out-t s-so noo one w-would w-walk in on-n you-u and the l-lady-y," Tim cried out as tears fell from his face. "I s-swear on m-my mother!"

Logan gave him a hard long look before he let him go, believing him. Logan was good at sorting out liars and Tim appeared to be truthful. He guess maybe servants back then were supposed to keep an eye out…

"Oh sorry then if that was what you were really doin'."

"No need to apologize, sir. I should have made my appearance known," Tim answered, lowering his eyes down as he wiped away his tears in shame.

"Actually don't do that," Logan responded, thinking that would be really weird and creepy if he knew Tim was there while he was fucking some girl. "You can be dismissed or do whatever you do when you have time off."

Tim gave him a confused look; this was kind of unwritten duty for a servant to do. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Tim nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Uh yeah do you have a rag or something?" Logan asked, turning around and looking at his bloody back. It wasn't a lot of blood but he didn't want it to get on his only shirt he had. "I need to wash this off."

"Sir, are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. Just get me something-

"Right away, sir," Tim responded as he ran off to get some supplies for him.

Logan watch him ran off before he sat down on his bed and began thinking about Anne. He could not believe Henry would eventually cut off her head. She was incredibly beautiful even in his time standards and she was actually smart! But Logan guessed that was probably why she got her head chopped off since men did not like intelligence women back in these times…

_Hell what I'm I talkin' about? Most men don't like intelligence women back in my time too_, Logan thought. He personally liked witty women because it gave more to the relationship and he could actually talk to them. And well it was so much more fun dominating them in the bed then a dumb submissive girl. But like any other man, Logan's thoughts went straight back to Anne's body not her mind.

He thought about Anne's breasts and how they were heavily pushed up in her dress so that each time she breathed they would go up and down, dramatically. He couldn't wait to see them bare and was getting hard just thinking about it but Logan was ripped out of his lustful thoughts when Tim returned.

"Here you go, sir. I'll wash-

Logan grabbed rag cloth that Tim was holding which completely caught Tim off guard as he mumbled, "Uh wait no sir I'll clean it for you-

"It's okay I'm perfectly capable of doin' it myself," Logan told him as he walked over to his water basin so he could get the rag wet.

Tim said nothing as he stared at Logan, completely puzzled. How Logan was acting he could tell that Logan was definitely not rich or noble. The privileged liked being waited on but Logan seemed annoyed by it. He thought maybe since Logan was a foreign that was why but he still found him really really strange.

"How long have you been a servant?" Logan suddenly asked as he began to wash the blood off himself.

Tim gave him another confused face, not believing he was talking to him like he was his equal but quickly answered, "Oh uh um since I was ten, sir."

"Oh I think that's the same age I started working too," Logan mentioned, nonchalantly. "I worked at a coal mine."

"A coal mine?" Tim asked curiously. No wonder Logan was acting like this he had been in the poor working class like him too. "Uh what is that, sir?"

"Oh umm…" Logan remarked as he stop swabbing himself. He had forgotten they didn't use fossil fuels during these days. "Uh I basically broke apart big rocks and then carry them back to the camp."

That sounded kind of pointless to Tim so he asked, "Why, sir?"

"Because coal is very valuable…almost like diamonds."

That made a little more sense to Tim but he still had never heard of coal. "So, sir when did you become-

"Will you stop callin' me that?" Logan interrupted, snappishly. "I'm not your father or you're superior officer. It's just Logan, okay?"

"But you are my superior…sir."

"It's Logan!"

"Uh yes, sir I mean….Logan…?"

Logan sighed as finished cleaning himself and grabbing for his shirt that was on the ground next to the broken table. "Now what were you gonna ask, kid?"

"When did you become a solider?"

"Hmmm…" Logan thought as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I think I was twenty….six when I enlisted? You know I'm not really sure…" Logan knew he and Victor enlisted in the Union's army in 1861 but he could not remember their age and he didn't feel like doing the math either.

"Wow, do you like being a solider, sir I mean Logan?"

"Well it definitely keeps life interesting," Logan drily answered but then shrugged. "But I don't know its okay I guess…"

Tim had always dreamed being and going to fight in great wars but he was too physically weak. And he had to help out his family since he had six other brothers and sisters and his parents didn't make enough money to support them all yet it was always nice to dream.

"Sir, I mean Logan, I was just wondering what is it like killing someone-

But Tim was stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Sir Thomas More's shadow suddenly appeared in front of the tent's entrance.

"Thank you for your help, Tim," Logan told him as he dismissed him. Logan knew what Tim was going to ask and was glad Thomas came now because he didn't want to answer that question.

Tim nodded his head then ran away past Thomas who finally walked in.

"Hello, my friend did you get any rest?" Thomas asked, cheerfully. "You look much better."

"Umm…no not really," Logan replied, hiding a smile. "But I do feel a lot better though oh but I finally figured out why you're famous."

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he did not understand what he meant by that.

"You wrote that book Utopia, didn't you?"

Thomas shook his head a little baffled; Logan had caught him off guard with that statement. "You know of my work?"

"Yeah your book is very famous in Canada," Logan answered, truthfully. He had suddenly remembered he had seen the book at a bookstore once a long time ago. "That's why I thought your name was so familiar…"

"My goodness I did not think my works had spread that far out into Europe," Thomas smiled, modestly. Logan had made Thomas's day without even realizing it.

Logan smiled as he nodded. "Yes but please forgive me I have not read it myself."

"Oh dear friend, I am not offended. I'm just excited that you even had heard of it."

"Yes but now that I have met you in person, I'm becoming more curious about it. If you have an extra copy of it lying around I would love to read it."

"Of course, I would be honoured but alas I have none with me. Though, if you were to go back to London with us then I could get you one…." Thomas slurred, letting a hopefully smile form on his face.

Logan laughed, "Now are you tryin' to convince me to go back to London too like Wolsey had tried an hour ago?"

"He was trying to persuade you?" Thomas asked, sounding surprised.

"Yup."

"Interesting… but if I judged you correctly, my friend then I know you would not enjoy the French company for very long."

Logan just snickered in response.

"So a future trip to London is possible for you?"

Logan shrugged, teasingly.

Thomas grinned, "I must warn you though, you cannot be that misconstrued when they actually ask you in person but anyway I actually came here to escort you to dinner with the majesties and the courts."

"Oh boy, well let's get this over with."

"What happen to the table?" Thomas asked when he finally noticed the shattered table behind Logan.

"Oh um I sat on it…"

Thomas actually began laughing but stopped himself. "Forgive me but that must have been a sight to see."

"Oh it was…"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan was so happy he was not seating between Francis and Henry this time around in Palace of Illusions. He suspected Wolsey had something to do with it but little did Wolsey know he had actually done Logan a huge favor.

Logan was now seating next to Thomas More off to the end of the table yet unfortunately he was still close enough for Henry and Francis ask him annoying questions while they served dinner which was surprisingly good. The meal consisted mostly of meat which was fine with Logan since he was carnivore. But after the servants removed the table in front of them and dinner ended, Francis and Henry stop talking to him since now they both were watching various wrestling matches between the English and French wrestlers.

The wrestling matches were being fought on a small mat in front of the royals as the courters and other guests sat around it in a circle.

And Logan had also observed a private war had sparked between Francis and Henry when the wrestling matches began. It was like they were trying to outdo each other through their wrestlers. But Logan couldn't keep much of his attention on the wrestling matches long or on the kings when he spotted Anne.

She was sitting on the other side of the circle next to her sister, Mary and looked like she was not enjoying the fights at all. So Logan tried meeting her eyes with his but it was like she refused to look at him and it was driving him nuts. She was torturing him, intentionally and Logan want nothing more to just go over there and sweep her off her feet so they could fuck instead of watching this waste of time.

"Something troubling you?" Logan heard Thomas ask him, taking him out of his fantasies.

Logan shook his head a little but then yawned, "How much longer do we have to watch this?"

Thomas glanced over at Francis and Henry who were eagerly watching the fighting then remarked, "We cannot leave until the majesties…well basically get bored."

"I'm bored, does that count?"

Thomas chuckled, agreeing with him.

"Bravo," Francis clapped, loudly when the French wrestler was the winner of this match. He just had to rub it in Henry's face as he leered in his ear, "You zee that brother? In most thingz we French excel you."

Henry nodded his head but said nothing.

Logan grinned at Thomas who smirked back. They both knew Francis was about to give his best bragging rant ever to Henry.

"You know, we have the greatest painters, the greatest musicians, the greatest poets," Francis began, sounding smugly as ever. "Most of whom by the way live at my court, monsieur."

Henry nodded his head again as he pretended to be uninterested in what Francis was saying but inside he was seething.

"The greatest philosophical minds, engineers, architects!" Francis listed off like he had memorized and practiced this.

Henry gritted his teeth as he tried to give a smile but he just looked like he was in pain.

"And of course, we have the most beautiful women." Francis smiled as he nudged Henry. "You won't deny that, Will you?"

Henry was now grinding his teeth as he griped the chair's arms.

As Logan observed this, he thought if he was Henry he would just punch Francis in his French face instead of listening to his French shit.

"Even our wresters are better than yours," Francis laughed as he turned his attention back to the matches and began clapping.

"Are you sure?" Henry finally growled at him.

"What?" Francis responded, automatically. It was like he had bragged without even knowing it; it was almost natural for him.

"I said are you sure?" Henry repeated as he stood up, pushing his chair back dramatically.

Everyone had gone silent in the room as they all stared at Henry.

"That all your wrestlers are better than mine? Do you want to prove it?"

"What are you suggesting?" Francis asked, arrogantly.

"I'm challenging you to a wrestling match, brother," Henry snarled in a fake polite voice.

Logan smirked, thinking maybe Henry wasn't such a pussy after all.

Everyone in the court suddenly went crazy as excited whispers filled the court when Henry said those words. Thomas had stood up to stop Henry but Henry just ignored him. And when Francis didn't say anything Henry then laughed, "You're a coward then."

Francis immediately stood up and got in his face, "The French honor is at stake. I accept your challenge."

Henry gave him a nasty smile. He couldn't wait to put this French dog back in his place when he beat his ass.

"Le nous permettre de faire maintenant," Francis hissed in his face. "Let's do it now."

They then immediately began ripping their shirts off as Bishop Bonnivet came over and told Francis this wasn't a good idea while Thomas told Henry this was not a good idea either.

Logan laughed as he made himself comfortable in his chair; he knew he was going to enjoy this fight.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Francis and Henry's wrestling match was pretty pathetic to Logan but watching two powered hungry idiots fighting like little children was very entertaining to him. Though, Logan had to admit he was disappointed by the winner because Francis had won…. which meant he had something else to brag about. And even Logan couldn't stand another second of his bragging so he had a crazy idea that might shut Francis up…for good.

Logan couldn't help but get a slight smile on his face as he slowly got up for his seat and walked over to Francis who was celebrating his victory in the middle of the hall. Henry was off to the side while Thomas tried to calm down since Henry went into anger rage when he lost and began yelling, he wasn't going to sign the treaty. Logan knew he probably be pissed as hell like Henry if he lost a fight against that boasting idiot.

As Logan approached Francis, he didn't even have to push through the crowd of people that surrounded him, they just moved for him. Everyone wanted to see what Logan had to say to Francis.

"My majesty, you wrestle like a champ!" Logan fake smiled when he finally reached Francis.

"Thank you zo much, my friend!" Francis yelled, excited as he suddenly hugged him. "I guezz a champ meanz champion haha!"

Logan froze as Francis embraced him, he wasn't expecting a hug. He was not a huggy kind of person and most people could guess that by just looking at him but Francis was too happy to care.

My dear friend, I waz actually going to ask you zomething!" Francis shouted, obnoxiously in Logan's ear as he let go of him. "I wantz to invite you back to Paris with me-

"Your majesty, I actually came over here because I want to fight you," Logan said over him, loudly.

Francis smile faded away as he looked at Logan, confused.

So this time Logan asked louder so that everyone in the hall could hear him. "May I fight you, your majesty?"

The whole hall became silent as a doornail as everyone stared at Logan with shocked faces. Logan had crossed a line…a big line.

Though, Francis began laughing, thinking Logan was joking and retorted, "Yes very funny but as you should know I am too tired since Henry was a great challenger and-

"Fight him!" Henry abruptly bellowed, angrily as he pushed Thomas away who tried to hold him back. "You coward!"

Francis frowned and looked like he was about to sneer something at Henry when Bishop Bonnivet pushed his way through and stood in front of Francis as he barked at Logan, "Are you mad! It would not be a fair fight! You are obvious bigger than him!"

Francis looked really annoyed by that comment. He did not like being compared to Logan since Logan made him look like a twig.

"And even to ask is an insult!" Bishop Bonnivet fumed, face turning red. "I don't care what country you're from! You should be arrest for disrespect-

"You cannot touch him!" Henry growled, unexpectedly when he stepped in front of Logan. "He is under my protection!"

Bishop Bonnivet gave Henry a perplexed look as he backed down but said nothing. Francis didn't say anything either but he looked enraged instead. Henry had stolen Logan and he knew he couldn't do anything about it since it seemed like Logan wanted to be on Henry's side.

"Now I think there has been enough excitement for one day," Thomas announced as he pulled Henry away. "His majesty is going to retire now."

"Meet me at my living quarters," Henry whispered under his breath to Logan before he stormed off out of the hall. Everyone moved out of his way a lot faster than they did for Logan.

Logan winked at Francis before he turned around and followed Henry out the hall.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I just want to speak to Logan alone!" Henry growled when he finally got to his tent, making all the guards stop short behind him. He then stomped in his magnificent tent as he shooed away servants that were waiting in inside for him.

Thomas shook his head in disapproval when he approached the tent. Henry was only making a bigger fool of himself by acting like this but he wouldn't listen when Thomas tried to reason with him.

"Wow," Thomas heard Logan say behind him. "He's like a baby."

"He wants to speak with you alone," Thomas said in a very serious tone. "So Logan, you have to convince him to sign the treaty because if he does not he'll look like an even bigger fool." Thomas thought Logan was probably the only person Henry would listen to since he idolized him so much.

"Thomas, I can't promise anything," Logan sighed before he stepped forward into the tent.

"I have faith in you," Thomas whispered behind him.

Henry was washing his face in his water basin when Logan found his way into Henry's bedroom part of the tent which was crazy fancy and big.

"Uh your majesty?" Logan stated, making his presence known.

"That French dog has always been a cheat!" Henry abruptly snarled, as he grabbed a towel and then scrubbed his face with. When he was done, he threw the towel violently on his huge bed and then knocked the mirror over that was next to the water basin. The mirror surprisingly though didn't break, making Henry madder. "He has made a damn fool out of me for the last time!"

_Okay…_Logan thought as he watched Henry's tantrum. _He is such a child, how the hell can I calm him down?_

"Yer majesty, it's okay we all lose fights sometimes, we're just human. I mean I have lost fights to bigger idiots then Francis," Logan tried to reassure him. "Just 'cause he won the fight, doesn't mean he has won the war."

Henry actually stopped and began to take steady breaths but then snapped, "Well I'm not signing that damn treaty! England has never been allies with the French! It's been proven since throughout history we have done nothing but fight each other! And you want to know the reason why? Because of dung heads like him!"

"Yer majesty, if you don't sign the treaty then he will win the war. You can't let that little prick get to you."

Henry gave him a sharp angry mystified look.

"I mean… if you don't sign the treaty then he'll know he got to ya. You gotta act like that fight was no big deal and that will really bug him 'cause then he can't mock you about it. And you actin' like some maddened fool only gives him more fuel to brag about how great he is. So actually signing this treaty will prove to him that you don't give a rat's ass about that fight."

Henry said nothing for a while as he thought but then nodded his head. "You and Thomas are right…"

"Yeah so you should sign that damn treaty and let that dick know he's nothing to ya!"

"You are right," Henry continued nodding as he stared at the ground.

"Oh and treaties are always eventually broken anyway…yer majesty," Logan smirked, knowingly.

A sly smile began forming on Henry's face. "You are right again…" He then walked over to Logan and touched his shoulder and said, "Logan, I really want to thank you for backing me up back there."

Logan shrugged. "I told you the French weren't my favorite people, my majesty."

Henry laughed, amusedly. "You choose the right side, my friend. And what you did back there to Francis was brilliant! Did you see him squirming around in his skin?"

I couldn't let him have more braggin' rights, yer majesty 'cause I was even gettin' sick of hearin' it."

"Oh don't be sorry. Don't be sorry at all, my friend."

Logan just shrugged again, contentedly.

"Do you want some scotch?" Henry asked as he walked over to his little alcohol tray that was next to his bedside.

Logan nodded, keenly. Any alcohol sounded good to him.

Henry handed him a glass after he poured them for the both of them. "So Logan, are you tired of being a solider?"

Logan first took a nice swing of the scotch before he said, "Sometimes I guess."

"Would you want to retire?"

"Yeah but I don't think that will ever happen," Logan smiled, ironically as he continued to drink.

"Well what if you could?"

"Then great?"

"Then what would you say if I wanted to make you one of my personally advisors and a lord?"

Logan began choking on his drink as he coughed, "What?"

Henry put his scotch down and smiled, "Logan I know I haven't known for very long but I like you. I like you a lot and I really don't want to see you leave so I'm going to offer you a new life here in England."

Logan's mouth literally dropped open because he even knew no Kings ever made these kinds of offers to someone as poor as Logan. It was simply unheard of…no it was unimaginable!

"You'll never have to fight a war again," Henry told him like he was a salesman. "And you'll own land and have money."

Logan didn't even know what to say but was able to form words when he asked, "Uh wow yer majesty but why? I'm just a poor common solider, I'm not royalty nor do I have any noble blood. This isn't possible and I'm pretty sure you can't do this I mean no body becomes poor to rich over night."

"I can do whatever I want I'm the king," Henry simply said.

Logan nodded to that, he had a point.

"But Logan I'm very good at judging a person's character and I know you're not just a common man."

_Well I guess you got that part right…I'm not common…_Logan thought as he looked at his hands. _But I'm pretty sure you're not good at judging people's "characters."_

"You may not look it but you're actually really smart, Logan…"

_Oh wow thanks…_

"….and I could use a sharp mind like you. You have so much experience from all the wars you been in and from your long life."

_Hey I maybe old but I don't look that old, bub._

"And I could really use your wisdom and advice. You just gave me great advice moments ago."

"Yeah but yer majesty I can't be a Lord, I'm more of a of a manual labor kind of person not a person who sits on my ass all day."

Henry looked at him and began laughing then slapped his back. "Oh no no Logan I was not planning for you to do that. I was thinking maybe you could educate and train my armies with your vast military knowledge and experience."

Logan blinked his eyes, stunned. He could not do this! He couldn't become a fucking lord. This was ludicrous, absolutely and completely ludicrous! But he knew he couldn't say no either since it probably be a big insult because being appointed a Lord was a big fucking deal back then.

"Oh uh of course, yer majesty, I would accept but I can't just abandon my country and my troops," Logan slurred out, hoping that was a valid excuse.

"You won't be abandoning your country," Henry told him. "You'll actually be representing your country. I'll send a messenger to Canada and explain everything and I'm sure with that our countries can be great allies."

_Dammit…_Logan thought, trying to think of another excuse but he couldn't. He had to say yes or Henry might have his head or something. What could he do?

"Okay I'll do it," Logan finally sighed, trying to look happy.

Henry began to grin uncontrollable as he suddenly gave Logan a hug which Logan was not expecting and just froze, awkwardly.

Logan was really getting sick of the hugging thing; he didn't even like it when women hugged him. He was not a huggy person but yet everyone kept hugging him here! He wished he was back in his time where hugging another man was considered gay…

"Trust me, Logan you're going to love the royal life."

Logan bit his lip as Henry embraced him and thought, _Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Who likes the sound of Lord Logan? Well I think I personally like the sound of Master Logan better ;)**

**Review, my lords and ladies! **

**Okay I'm sorry I just like to apologize for that cheesy line… I'm getting way into it…**


	6. Deadly Rejection

**Author's Notes: I don't know if you guys noticed or not but I take forever updating so calm down I'm not abandoning this story. I'm going to finish it…it just may take a while but like I have said before the more the reviews I get the more motivated I am to write faster ;)**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_It's almost midnight!_ Logan excitedly thought as he walked back from his meeting with Henry. Anne was supposed to meet him in his tent soon and Logan was so hoping Anne would be waiting for him on his cot…naked!

Logan could not stop grinning at that thought and not only was he going to fuck a beautiful woman in a few minutes, he also was going to be made a Lord!

At first, Logan thought him being a Lord was a horrible concept but the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Logan had no idea how long he would be stuck in this time period so while he figured out how to get back to his own time, he decided living the rich lifestyle could be fun for a little bit. He thought he deserved a little pampering since he couldn't even remember the last time he had a vacation.

When Logan returned to his tent he was disappointed to find Tim was the one waiting for him but this did giving him time to prepare for Anne's arrival.

"Get out of here, Tim," Logan anxiously snapped as he pushed him out of the tent. "I'm having sex again!"

"Uh okay uh s-sorry! Yes sir!" Tim responded before he ran off as fast as he could. He did not want to get in the way of Logan's sex life because he knew he probably get killed over it if he did.

After Logan got rid of Tim, he began prepping himself for when Anne would arrive. He checked himself out in the mirror that was above the water basin while he washed his face and fixed his hair. He then took off all his clothes and flexed his muscles a bit as he checked them out. Logan couldn't help but think he looked pretty good, he usually never thought that about himself but compared to all these stinky medieval people he was the hottest person here.

Logan then jumped into his bed after he blew out the two candles that lit his tent so it would look like he was asleep when Anne made her entrance.

Logan then laid there for almost half and hour as he fantasized about her until he realized she wasn't coming, he had been stood up…

Logan groaned as he put his pillow over his head, he felt like such an idiot. He wasn't upset that Anne wasn't coming; he was more upset with himself since he had been acting like a school girl with a crush. It was beyond embarrassing and humiliating but he was just glad no one had witness him act like this…especially Victor.

_I guess I really just wanted to get laid_, Logan thought, shaking his head in shame but in reality Logan actually liked Anne and used that excuse for the rejection he felt instead.

"God, I need a fuckin' drink," Logan finally sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head. He stopped though when he realized someone was approaching his tent with his heighten senses.

_Oh now she decides to come? _Logan thought, bitterly as he lay back down on his cot but then smiled a little. _Well since she's here…_

He closed his eyes and expected her to jump into bed with him or something but when he got a whiff of 'her' scent; he quickly realized the person in his tent was not Anne. It was some stinky man…

Logan angrily threw off his covers ready to chew this guy out but he then suddenly felt a knife go into his throat before he could do that.

Logan let a surprised grunt out since he had been totally caught off guard and thought he would have foreseen something like this but yet his jugular vein that had been stabbed began spurting out blood, wildly.

The assassin grabbed Logan's hair and bent his neck back so he could finish the job but then Logan released his claws and jammed them into the man's chest. And before the man could even yell, Logan cut off his air supply by pulling his claws out of him in lighting speed and wrapping his right massive arm around his throat.

"Why were ya tryin' to kill me?" Logan viscously hissed, loosening his grip a bit so the man would be able to talk.

The assassin only made a choking noise, still stunned at the events that had just past.

"I said why did ya try to kill me?" Logan repeated as he shook the man. "Who sent ya! Was it Wolsey or was it-

"Y-you're a d-deemon-n! A demon!" the man suddenly cried out, frantically. "Oh God save me!"

Logan sighed and then crushed the man's neck with his colossal bicep since knew he wasn't going to get any information out of him. He dropped the man's dead body on the ground as he cracked his neck around and touched the spot where the man had stabbed him. The wound had already healed itself.

_He had to be sent by Wolsey or the French,_ Logan concluded as he examined the man's body. _Great, I hope this isn't-_

"Oh my god, you are a demon…" Logan suddenly heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to find Anne staring at him in horror. She was pale as a ghost and looked like she was about to faint since she had seen everything including his claws…

"Anne I-I," Logan shuttered, trying to think a good explanation for all this. He then swiped the blanket off his bed and covered his pride since he suddenly felt uncomfortable being naked around her. "I can explain! That man was tryin'-

Anne backed up while she tried to bolt out of the tent but Logan seized her and put a hand over her mouth before she let out a shriek.

"Calm down," Logan said in cooling voice, pulling her body against his. "I'm not goin' to hurt ya."

Anne winced and froze up against him since she was afraid that his weird claws things would come out and pierce her.

"That man was tryin' to kill me," Logan told her, softly. "But I'm sorry you had to see that and I'll let go of you if you don't scream and go wakin' up the whole camp."

Anne shakily nodded her head but as soon as Logan loosened his grip she turned around and kneed him right in the privates before she ran off.

Logan kept in a yelp as he coddled his privates. She had hit him pretty hard so there was no way he could run after her and stop her. "Dammit," Logan grunted as he hunched over. He knew it was all over now and that he was going to be burnt at the stake as soon as Anne told everybody about him.

"_Damn and I was really lookin' forward to becoming a Lord…_"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"You're majesty, how can you believe him?" Wolsey exclaimed in utter disbelief. "He has been telling lies since he first open his mouth!"

"How dare you question my judgment!" Henry snapped back, angrily. "It is more than evident that he only killed that man in self-defense!"

Logan yawned as he watched them fight over his fate, he was so tried from this long and strange day and wanted nothing more than get some sleep but knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

After Anne left, Logan presumed she didn't' tell anyone since no mob with pitch forks came after him so he decided to go to Henry and tell him what had happened. He had basically told the truth him since it really wasn't his fault but he had left out the parts about his claws, his healing factor and Anne.

So now Henry, Wolsey, Thomas and a few guards were in his tent debating on the issue. Wolsey of course, argued that he should be arrested but fortunately Henry was on his side. Thomas on the other hand, hadn't spoken his opinion yet and was avoiding Logan's eye contact. It made Logan surprisingly nervous since he respected Thomas and wanted him on his side too.

"Look at what he did to that poor man!" Wolsey fired back, pointing at the dead man's body. "He stabbed that man six times and crushed his neck! That cannot be out of self-defense, he slaughtered him!"

"If someone was trying to kill me in my sleep, I would do that too!" Henry growled back. "Self-defense can be the only explanation to why this man was even in his tent in the first place. Because why else would Logan kill a man in his own tent?"

Wolsey didn't seem to have an answer for that as he made up some other excuse.

Henry smiled a little at stumping Wolsey but then turned to Thomas who stood in the corner of the tent and asked, "Thomas, what do you say?"

"I agree with…you're majesty since this does look like it was out of self-defense."

Logan's tense body, relaxed a little. He was glad he gotten out of this one but he knew he had to be more careful for now on. His only problem now was Anne…

"Though, the way he was killed does seem a little unnecessary…" Thomas added.

Logan looked away and said nothing.

"Okay well either way it's settled then," Henry announced as he came over to Logan and put an arm around him. "But now we must find out who this man is and why he tried to kill Logan."

"Settled?" Wolsey cried out outraged. "We should have a trial before-

"Wolsey I said it is settled," Henry snarled, flatly. "Because as King I pardon Master Howlett of all crimes since he was only acting out of self-defense."

Wolsey silently cursed, angry that his plan hadn't worked out since he was the one who had sent the assassin after Logan.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

After getting very little sleep last night, Logan now found himself watching the ceremony where King Francis and King Henry sign the Treaty of Universal and Perpetual Peace between their two countries in the Palace of Illusions.

And Logan could barely keep his eyes open while watching the ceremony even with the singing choir boys in the background until he noticed Anne was sitting right behind him. He immediately perked up and sneaked a glance at her, surprised she was even here and looking so well.

_Maybe she thought what she saw last night was a dream,_ Logan thought, hopefully. He sincerely wished that was the case because he still couldn't think up a great excuse for his claws and healing factor since he was pretty sure medieval people would not understand genes and mutations. But even so, he had to talk to her before he left since apparently he was going back to London with Henry and the English court in just a few hours.

"Now I ask his gracious majesty King of England to also sign in good faith the treaty of universal and perpetual peace," Wolsey announced after Francis signed the document in his fancy French handwriting.

Logan noticed Henry did not look at all thrill about signing the treaty as he tried to keep his face neutral while he also signed it. Logan had a feeling Henry still felt humiliated about losing that wrestling match against Francis and for some reason signing this treaty hit Henry's pride like if Francis had won again or something.

Wolsey on the other hand, was beyond happy about the treaty since he now had the French support for when he tried to go after papacy.

After Henry's seal was stamped on the treaty, everyone in the room began clapping and the choir boys began to sing louder. Logan clapped along but then noticed Charles Brandon who sat next to him did not clap. He looked like he wanted to jump up from his sit and tear the treaty in half.

"Don't worry," Logan whispered to Charles. "I doubt the treaty will last very long I mean aren't you guys always fighting about something?"

Charles didn't look at him but a sly smirk did form on his face.

"Brother," Francis smiled as he brought Henry into an embrace. "Iz so glad we zign this and there can bez peace between ourgh great countries"

"Yes," Henry fake smiled, patting his shoulder as he sneaked out of their embrace. "But we must part ways now to go back to our great countries so farewell brother." He then in lighting speed left through the back entrance before Francis or anyone else could say a word to him.

"That was faster than I thought," Logan commented as he sneaked another glance at Anne but noticed she also was already gone.

And so Logan's theory about Anne thinking his claws and healing factor was dream went out the window. He sighed since he now had to definitely go talk to her.

But before Logan could get up, Charles Brandon put a hand on his shoulder and said, happily, "So Logan I heard the great news! That you're going back to London with us!"

"Yup I really had no choice in the matter," Logan answered, pushing himself up from his seat. Anne's scent was dwindling so he kind of wanted to hurry up this conversation and follow it.

"You make it sound like you were forced-

"Excuse Charles but can you introduce me to your friend?" a commanding voice said over him.

Logan looked over to see an impressive figure, standing behind Charles. The man had red fiery hair and he carried himself like he thought he was the most superior person here. And his expensive clothes and furs he wore showed he was also one of the wealthiest people here as well.

"Oh your grace," Charles responded like something bad in his mouth. He obviously did not like this guy at all as he stared at him. "Of course this James 'Logan' Howlett and Logan this Edward Stafford, Third Duke of Buckingham."

Logan fake smiled as he nodded but then reluctantly bowed when Charles nudged him. He could barely remember when to bow to a king so how was he possibly known about bowing to a Duke?

"Charmed I am sure," Duke retorted, not liking Logan's disrespect. "Excuse us Charles but the adults are going to talk now."

"Your grace," Charles spat out, angrily before he left them.

"Was that really necessary?" Logan asked as he blinked his eyes in incredulity.

"I do not think you would be so pleasant to him if you found out he deflowered your daughter," Stafford hissed low.

"Uh okay…" Logan slurred, wanting to end this conversation so he could find Anne. "So is there something you want, your grace because I have to go-

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"You are making friends with the wrong people."

Logan held the urge to roll his eyes since he couldn't believe this guy was jealous he wasn't friends with him. _Is this how high school is like?_

"Um okay is that all?"

"I am offering my friendship to you and if you're smart you'll accept it since I am richer than his majesty, I have more men at my dispose and…" He then lowered his voice so only Logan could hear it. "…and I am the rightfully heir to the throne."

"Ohh," Logan answered, finally understanding why this Duke was so interested in him. He thought Logan could be useful in his plan to overthrow King Henry like forming an allegiance with Canada. "Let me make something clear... I'm a foot solider so I don't have any of the connections you think I have."

Edward gave him a strange look.

"So you don't have to be jealous of Henry anymore," Logan remarked as he began to walk away. "Yeah so excuse me."

Edward though grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. A few people around them stopped and stared at them.

"Just because the King favors you right now does not mean you can treat me with disrespect," Stafford almost yelled at him.

Logan pulled his arm back and snapped, "I don't care who you are but you don't ever touch me again."

"You just made yourself an enemy!" Stafford snarled as his face turned red. "A deadly enemy." He then made a dramatically exit from the Palace of Illusions.

_You have no idea how deadly I can be, bub,_ Logan wanted to growl right back at him but instead left to go find Anne.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

It didn't take very long for Logan to find where Mary and Anne's tent was located since Anne's scent was so distinct and easy to follow. And so he sneaked behind the tent and decided he should enter in the back instead of the front entrance since a female servant was there.

Logan released one of his claws in his right hand before he cut a long slit through the tent canvas. He then quietly slipped in and found Anne in her undergarments as she was bending over to the pick up a fallen dress she had dropped. Logan was a master at stealth so Anne didn't even notice him as he came behind her.

He covered her mouth with his massive hand before he put arm around her waist and arms to keep her immobile because he did not want to get kicked in the balls again.

Anne let out a loud muffled scream as she struggled and buckled against him with all her might but it did not good, he was too strong.

"Please just calm down for a second," Logan whispered, quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you I just want to explain."

"Mistress Boleyn, do you need help with your dress?" the female servant asked through the tent flap.

"Get rid of her," Logan ordered since he didn't want her walking in on them. "Or I'll have to get rid of her." He then reluctantly removed his hand from her mouth.

"N-no, Carol," Anne shakily said at first but then found her voice. "But can you find out where our carriages are and then can you fetch Mary?"

"Of course, my lady," Carol responded before she left the tent.

Logan then let Anne go since it looked like she wasn't going to cause a scene but he was wrong because as soon as he let her go, she picked up a suitcase and tried to swing it at his head.

He caught it though and threw it aside before he calmly said, "Anne I just want-

"What? What! What do you want!" Anne cried, hysterically as she tried to find a route to escape. "You want to try again so you can impregnate me with your demon baby?"

"What? No-

Anne began hyperventilating as she sat on her bed and prayed, "I'm sorry dear Lord I have sinned! Please forgive me and please protect me for this demon! I'm sorry!"

Logan was never good in these situations but he knew he had to calm her down so he sat down next to her and held her.

"Let go of me!" Anne cried as she thrashed against him but Logan didn't let go.

She eventually settled down and stopped struggling against him after five minutes and actually liked his warm embraced. He made her feel so safe and secure which confused her since wouldn't a demon be tormenting her or something?

"Is a d-demon processing you then?" Anne muttered almost inaudible. She thought maybe Logan had just fallen victim to demon procession since there was no way a demon would make her feel so safe.

"No…there is no demon inside of me," Logan automatically responded but then realized he was lying. He didn't per se have a demon in him but he knew there was a kind of darkness inside of him. And that 'darkness' would come out when he would go into his berserker rages. He would lose complete control of his actions and do horrible things in that state like kill anything in his way. So Logan kind of equated that to a demon procession but of course he wasn't going to tell Anne that.

Anne didn't look convince as she pulled herself out of his embrace. "Then what are you? Not only do you have those things." She glanced at his hands where his claws had come out of. "But that man stabbed you in the throat but yet…." She looked at his throat like she wanted to touch it. "…there is not even a scratch there."

"I just heal a little bit faster than normal," Logan causally explained like it was no big deal.

"I really thought you were jesting when you said that," Anne remarked, remembering the nail marks on his back that had disappeared. "Were you born like this or something with those things and the healin-

"Yes."

"You didn't ask for them through some witchcraft ritu-

"No I didn't ask for them," Logan snapped, starting to get a little annoyed. "Who in their right mind wuld ask for this curse? I always have to hide them and if anyone finds out about them they want to kill me for it!"

"So someone cursed you with it?"

"I guess you culd say that…" Logan shrugged, thinking maybe that was the best explanation he could give her since there was no way he could explain genes and mutations to her.

Anne held her mouth as she murmured, "That's so sad…how unfair to be chastise the way you are…yet you are only the victim."

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it. Most people fear wat they don't understand and I'm sure if I was in yer position I probably wuld have thought the same thing."

Anne suddenly began crying again as she hugged him and sobbed, "I'm sorry I ever thought there was a demon inside of you! Even though, you are occasionally rude and mean, I can see now you do have a heart and that you could not possibly be a demon! Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's fine," Logan sighed, patting her head. "But can you not tell-

"I swear I will not tell a soul!" Anne remarked, determined as she sat up and wiped her tears away. "Because I do not think anyone else will understand…you're curse…"

Logan smiled since he was actually glad at least someone here knew about his secret and didn't want to ostracize or kill him.

"So I'm wondering though," Anne suddenly sly slurred. "Is that all your secrets?"

Logan laughed before he smirked, "Not even close, sweethart."

"Well tell me another," Anne sweetly smiled back.

"Nah I think we had enough excitement for today, darlin'," Logan told her as he gently touched her cheek. All he wanted to do is fuck her now before he left for London.

Anne took his hand and kissed it before she whispered, "I think I can handle anything now."

"Oh can ya now?" Logan chuckled while he touched her hair which was oddly silky smooth considering the lack of conditioner in this time period. "Fine okay…I know this one thing will definitely shock ya."

"Try me."

"I'm turnin' hundred and forty next year."

Logan grinned when he saw Anne's jaw drop and laugh, "Yah I know I look prutty good for my age."

"Are you serious?" Anne managed to choke out.

"Yeah I'm not very sure why I stop agin' when I turned forty but I'm glad I did because I would not want to look like a twenty year old or an eighty year old forever."

Anne blinked her eyes and then whispered, "Are you immortal as well?"

"I don't know maybe," Logan shrugged, insouciantly.

"You don't know?" Anne echoed in disbelief. "How do you not know? Is this part of your curse?"

"Uh-huh."

"You truly do get more interesting by the second," Anne chuckled still in a little shock but she was beginning to like this excitement. This was the kind of life she has always read and dreamed about, a life full of adventure and fantasy and Logan was the person who confirmed it was possible. So she was definitely going to live it up with him before it ended.

"But you know this kind of makes you an old man. A dirty old man…" Anne bit her tongue as she began to stroke his inner thigh.

Logan smirked before he playfully tackled her and pinned her to the bed. He slid a hand under her petticoat as he felt her silky legs and kissed her full on the lips.

"I heard you're going to London," Anne breathed in his mouth while she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah are ya?

"No…I am to go back home to Wiltshire. Mary though is being dispatched to London since she's the king's new whore. But I'll write to you and it should not be long until I get there-

But Anne suddenly stopped talking when an older man with pure white hair entered the room. He was Anne's father, Sir Thomas Boleyn and he didn't look particularly happy to find Logan in his daughter's room. Since it was very improper to have two unwed people of the opposite sex in the same room with each without a chaperone and well Logan was on top of Anne which looked bad in every century.

"Uh sorry I better be going…" Logan announced as he quickly rolled off Anne and stood up. He then left without saying other word since Anne's father looked like he was about to kill him and Logan was never good with dealing with angry fathers.

He did though give Anne one last glance because he couldn't help but wonder if he would see her again. He kind of hoped so…

Thomas Boleyn turned his attention back to Anne after he watched that odd man leave and hissed, "I cannot believe-

"Oh nothing happened, father," Anne interrupted him as she stood up and went through her suitcase to look for a new dress to wear.

"Oh nothing happened?" he repeated, face turning bright red in anger. "He was about to rob you of your virginity!"

"Rob me?" Anne muttered under her breath while she rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Thomas Boleyn growled as he abruptly grabbed her arm and turned her around. "If you're not a virgin, I'll disown you! No man will want to marry you and-

Anne jerked her arm back before she snapped, "You know as well as I, Father, that both you're little girls have not been a virgins since we moved to France!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**I know some of you are thinking Anne overreacted but I don't think so. I mean come on people in the 16****th**** century did not process the knowledge that we have today so if someone was different in that time period, everyone would assume they were a witch or demon. People thought Anne Boleyn was a witch for really dumb reasons… so yeah go away.**

**And in the show Anne would always snap back at her father when he was being annoying so yeah again. **

**Review?**


End file.
